Co-Ed
by Artdrunky
Summary: Clary is an athletic girl and just want to play on the school's team. The coach is ignorant and wont let her on though. Plus if she does get on she will be the only girl on the team, and none of the boys want to be beat by a girl. Rating may go up because of language.
1. Chapter 1

**Jace POV:**

I was dribbling a ball around at our normal Monday morning soccer practice. When a loud piercing whistle rang through my ears, I shook my head and ran to center field where I put one knee on the ground and the other one up, waiting for the coach to start talking.

"Good job, Boys. You had a great practice no go wash up!" coach Stray said in his loud commanding voice.

The whole team got up and started walking to the locker rooms where we could rinse off to get ready for first period. Sebastian, who is almost my brother, walked up to me and we started talking about the team. When Sebastian popped out a crazy question

"Isn't this team co-ed? I mean aren't girls suppose to be able to play soccer with us?" Seb asked.

This threw me off a little bit. Once I was back on track I answered "Yes." I said in a questioning tone. "But what does that have to do with anything, Seb?" I gave him a puzzled look.

"Just think about it, girls running around on the soccer field in their sports bra's and spankies, sweating."

I just rolled my eyes, but considered the question. Why weren't there any girls on the soccer team? It was Co-Ed but only boys got on the soccer team. The question stole my attention through the first half of my classes. Once it got to lunch I went and sat down with the normal popular group. The soccer players and the people who were dating or close to the soccer players sat. I sat on the table as I usually did, and Aline came over and sat on my lap. We kissed a few times, than I heard the bell ring and it was off to fifth period. Fifth period was gym, but since the only boys in fifth period gym was boys on the soccer team, we just practiced soccer.

We all got into the locker room and changed than went out to the field. It was early March but this year it was really warm and so we could go out to the field.

The coach walked onto the field and told everyone just to warm up with whatever, than I saw him walk over to the goal. He looked like he was arguing with a small figure next to him. I couldn't make out who it was, but it seemed like a pretty serious conversation.

**Clary's POV:**

I was tired and hungry. The power went out in our new house, because the old owners told us they would only pay so much and it took longer than we thought to get our stuff packed and moved. Thanks to that event I woke up at 11:00. Normally I would be happy to sleep in, but this was my first day of my new school. I got dressed, skipped breakfast, and ran out to my little red pickup. The poor thing has been serving 15years and is just about out of steam. Halfway to the school it cut out. My mom and Luke were at their first day of work and wanted to make a good impression. So I just ran the rest of the way to school. By the time I got my schedule, map, and papers it was already lunch. I knew I was going to join the soccer team; it was co-ed so I could. My fifth period was gym, so I changed into my gym clothes, tied my hair up in a fat high ponytail and went to talk to the soccer coach. The coach, Mr. Stray, was outside on the field setting up for his practice.

"Excuse me, Mr. Stray." I said he turned around to look at me.

"Yes, how can I help you" he answered.

I decided just to come out and say it "I want to join the Co-Ed soccer team."

He said a short but stern "No." and turned around and continued what he was doing.

I cleared my through and gave he a questioning look while responding with a "What did you just say?"

"I said, no. As in No you can not join the soccer team."

"And why is that?" I sent back to him with no hesitation. He turned to face me with a tense startled look and than he relaxed a little bit. I could tell he respected me but still wanted me to be out of his sight but my feet were planted. I crossed my arms to signal that I was staying put.

"I can tell you aren't going anywhere until I tell you the truth so here it is, we don't have girls on this team, and they just weigh us down." He said as a matter of fact.

"But your team is Co-Ed that means cooperative education. So you have to let girls on."

"No I don't" That is when you could see steam blow out of both of our ears and we just went at it. I heard the bell ring in the distance but I saw this man crack just a little, I needed to keep this up. I saw a group of boys, I assumed were the soccer team, walk out of the school. The coach excused himself for a minute to talk to a guy who had blond hair and piercing gold eyes. I could tell he was the play boy of this mansion. But nothing else he was to far away. He let out a nod, than the coach stared back at me and he turned Setting my jaw I asked "And what are you going to tell the principle?" starting off where we left off.

"The exact same thing I said to the other girl that tried out, she sucked." he countered, calmly.

"You haven't even seen me play!" I could feel my anger rising. If this was a cartoon I would have been blowing my top, my eyes would have gone pure red, and I would have steam coming out of my ears. I desperately wanted to pull the soccer goal he was leaning against out of the ground and beat him with it.

"I said no girls on the team." Than the coach did this little fancy movement with his hand, which I could tell was a signal and I wasn't supposed to see it.

**Jace POV:**

We were still 'warming up' halfway through the period. The coach was still arguing with the girl over by the goal. Than he gave us the signal to shoot he ball. In the corner of my eye I saw the principle but dismissed it. Than I looked up to see Seb aiming for the goal, getting ready for a power kick. He reared up and struck the ball and it went straight for the girl.

Quickly I yelled a "heads up!" and watched carefully to see what happened. I had a feeling it wasn't going to be the normal smack in the face like when Aline come on the field.

**Clary POV:**

What the hell. My sentence was cut off by a low shout. "Heads up." being the sporty girl I am I turned only to see a soccer ball flying towards my head. I knew that it I head bumped it; I could get a concussion so thinking fast I ran towards the goal post. I heard a chuckle coming from all the boys and the coach let out a "See, all girls are horrible soccer players and are just scared of the ball." Than my foot connected with the pole and I used the force to vault myself off, I did a front flip in mid air, sticking out my foot just in time for it to come into contact with the soccer ball. The ball went flying back and hit a dark haired guy who I'm pretty sure was the one who kicked it. I landed gracefully on me feet and stood there with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys all so much. I got so much more follows and reviews than I thought I would ever get, especially in 2 days! Sorry if you don't like soccer but trust me they will get to different settings they just need to finish this little introduction. Also if you have any questions or comments I'm all yours. **

**Everyone brightened my day but these people gave me an extra boost:**

**Taralara10 GlitterFire-you made me laugh so hard**

**KelseyMasun16 lunafairy738**

**UnicornsAndCupcakes XOMGX**

**Now that that's done with here is what you want.**

**Clary POV;**

I landed with a huff of breath and putting my hands on my hips I looked around to see all of the reactions. The coach and the whole soccer team had dropped their jaws all the way to the other side of the earth; all I could do was laugh, especially because the one who decided to power kick the ball to my face had a big red mark on his face. When I was done with my little chuckle I gave the coach some advice with a smirk "You might want to pick up your jaw, or your going to start drooling and, trust me, no one wants to see that."

The coach quickly recovered himself and just looked at me than mumbled "H-how d-did y-you,"

Cutting him off I said "If you're going to try to talk try to do it normally even if you do have to take a minute to recover from that amazing experience."

After a few minutes he finally spoke "How the hell did you do that! I mean you're a girl! I know girls can do like dance and gymnastics and in those you need to flip, but with coordination. Hand, eye and foot coordination girls do not have that!" He said with his jaw dropping again.

I just gave him a signature smirk, batted my lashes, and tilted my head. Snapping my head back into place "Well unlike all the other girls or _stereotypical girls_, I spend my free time kicking the ball to my brother, getting tackled, wrestling or sometime you could find me at a gym. I try to at lest be able to lift my own weight. Anyways, that is how I get my hand foot coordination as for the hand and eye, the same way anyone else gets it; I spend the rest of my spare time playing video games. I haven't been to a mall for more than an hour for more than two years." I gave him a minute to let this all soak in than with a questioning tone "By the way what did you say about _no_ girls on the _Co-Ed _team?" Making sure to put enough emphasis on the words no and Co-Ed.

The coach just gave me a death glare, wow he recovered fast, and told me in a low town "These boys won't take lightly to be on a team with a girl, they won't go easy on you. Actually they might go harder on you." he said signaling that he wanted a reply.

"You think I'm scared of the ball first, you saw what happened with that. Now you think I'm scared of the boys!" I said in a stone hard face, wishing I could raise an eyebrow.

Letting out a breath "Ok, rules are the same as they are for the guys. But since you are a clearly a girl," he gestured to my body ", I won't prohibit you from dating any of the boys on the team, but if you get dumped that is not my fault. You can't miss any practices unless you have a medical reason or you have family problems. Got it," not waiting for an answer he continued "I will give you the rest of the day to think about it. We have practice at 6:00am tomorrow morning sharp. If you want to join you show up tomorrow morning, if you choose not to join than don't show up. Now go to your normal classes today and we will save the rest for later."

With a nod I was off into my gym class. I wanted to jump up and down, scream, throw a party, and just celebrate but than I realized that doing that would just give the soccer team and coach more of a chance to judge me. So I just joined the girls for a game of volleyball, when we were done with the game all that I could think of was that this is my first and last day of girls gym. Thank god! All the girls were scared of the ball, and were not on my athletic level. I'm not trying to be mean but I just got annoyed, I need a challenge and can't do the easy sports.

**Jace POV:**

We all saw the signal that told us to start shooting at the goal. I was confused, I mean both the coach and the figure were standing in the goal. Seb I guess didn't care that the figure and coach were still in the goal. He stepped back a few feet than ran forward and made the ball go flying towards the goal. All I saw was a blur than the ball came back and hit Seb in the face. The soccer team was all shocked, than we went to see if Seb was ok. The coach came to us and told us that we could go shower up and use the rest of the period to do homework or something.

Alec and I went to the soccer field after we showered up. Most people can't go out this far because they can't make it back by their next period, but we had a free period next so we just chilled out. We sat on the bleachers for a while in silence when Alec broke it "So what do you think was up with the coach earlier today?" I pondered it for a minute before responding "I don't know it was weird. I saw a figure with him but couldn't make out who it was." We sat there and thought for a minute than I told Alec that I needed to do some stuff and with a wave I was off.

Next period was TA. I don't really like helping the teacher, but it was better than any of the other electives. I got my phone and Ipod and went to the class. The class I'm a T.A. for is a language class, I think it's French. All I know is I pretty much know the language, most of the kids in the class are really slow so while helping I cough onto the language soon enough.

When I got in the class it was right as the bell was ringing. Something was off the teacher, Ms. Trebition, was not standing in the middle of the room ready to catch any people who dared to be late.

**Clary POV**

After my whole fight with the soccer coach I had a free period, witch I spent learning about my new school and teachers and getting homework from my absence this morning. My last period, French, I knew would suck. There are many reasons my last period will suck, the main reason I already speak French fluently.

I got into French class and the teacher, Ms. Trebition, had me start on a test to see what level I was at. I finished the test within 5 minutes because I already knew all of this. I walked out of the teacher's storage closet searching for the teacher. I found her telling some guy with golden hair that shined like gold by the window something. I walked over to her avoiding making eye contact with the boy, " Je suis fait avec mon essai que je me sens raiment bien a son sujet."l really good about it." than the teacher looked at me wide eyed and told me to go read or work on something while she corrected it. I walked over to an empty desk noticing the penetration stare of the guy who the teacher was talking to.

**Jace POV:**

Ms. Trebition was telling me that she had nothing for me to do today, so I could just help other students, work on other homework or read. So since none of those sounded like me I decided that I would just turn in the chair for a while. Right as the teacher got up to go teach some girl with beautiful fiery red hair that bounced when she walked, came up to talk to the teacher. " I'm done with my test, I feel really good about it." she said in beautiful French. I was shocked and from the looks of it so was Ms. Trebition. The teacher walked over to her desk pick up a paper than came back to me and told me correct the red heads paper. I looked at the name, Clarissa Fray; I have never heard that name before so she must be new. I finished correcting the test quickly, she got all of them right. I showed the teacher and she told me to record it than give it back to Clarissa.\

**Clary POV**

I was sitting in my seventh period just thinking about today when Goldie locks comes and slides into the chair next to me. You could tell by the look on his face and everyone else's face that he was the player of the school, probably someone I will be playing soccer with.

"Yes." I said in an innocent tone.

"Just came to give you your test and good job." he said while letting a smirk slide onto his face.

"Thanks," I said turning to snatch the paper from his hands when our eyes met. I tried to move, not very hard, but I was stuck in his gaze and apparently so was he. The world around us got twisted into darkness and for a minute we just sat there until a voice interrupted. I cut the connection between us and turned to see the teacher motioning for me to come into the hall with her. I got up to meet her but not without looking at my paper to see what I got, so I could explain my delay. Than I hurried out to see why the teacher would want to talk to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Clary POV:**

Letting out a shaky breath I walked up to the teacher. So many things were running through my head the biggest one "What would she want me for?" I warily stood there waiting for her to say something, my heart pounding so hard I felt like I had just broke a few ribs.

The teacher looked at me and I saw that she noticed I was struggling. "Clarissa il n'ya pas besoin de s'inquiéter, tout va bien. Je voulais juste vous parler de votre test, vous avez fait merveilleu," she said assumingly "Mais c'était notre fin de l'année d'essai, il a été supposé juste me dire ce que vous avez besoin d'apprendre. Vous ne devriez pas avoir obtenu un A sur elle et encore moins terminé, il en 5 minutes! Si vous pouviez faire ce que cela signifie que vous avez maîtrisé tout ce que je vous enseigne dans cette classe. Donc, à peu près vous avez déjà passé. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas quoi faire avec vous. "

It took me a moment to process all of that, than after my brain translated all of that it came out to

"Clarissa there is no need to worry about, you are fine. I just wanted to talk to you about your test, you did wonderful. But that was our end of the year test; it was suppose to just tell me what you needed to learn. You shouldn't have gotten an A on it let alone finished it in 5 minutes! If you could do that that means you have mastered everything that I would teach you in this class. So pretty much you have already passed. I honestly don't know what to do with you." I was so confused! My response was just that I could help out around the classroom. She said that would be a great idea and she already had a job in mind. She walked into the classroom than came out with Goldie locks. I gave him a questioning stare which he returned. The teacher explained that we would both be teacher aids (TA) and some of the work would require us to work together. I gave my self an internal great.

….Later that day….

I got home and plopped on my bed. Today had been very eventful the long fight with coach, getting all the information to the teachers that I missed while sleeping in, and just my car stalling. I tried to turn my TV on but than I remembered that the power was out. I threw on some spankies and a sports bra, walked downstairs wrote a note for my mom and Luke telling them to pay the power bill and wake me up at 5, and turned my phone off to save battery, than I went back upstairs and just fell into a dreamless sleep.

I was stuck between going back to sleep or waking up when a very low buzzing sound invaded the quiet room. The buzzing just got louder and louder and I finally got sick of it and went to see what it was only to see my alarm clock rolling on the ground. I am not a morning person, and we are pretty wealthy, so Luke got me an alarm clock that will roll around until I stop it. I dragged myself out of bed than found the clock shut if off and went to do my morning routine (a nice warm shower, brush my teeth, try to tame my hair but fail.) I walked over to my closet and threw a plain red tee with a jean jacket that had lace on the back, faded skinny jeans, and some grey air walks into my circular gym bag. I put on some black adidas workout pants on with yoga pant to cover them plus a neon yellow sports bra and a matching workout shirt and I was set.

\

I flew down the stairs with my bag into the kitchen to meet Luke and my mom. Luke handed my two pieces of bread one with cream cheese and the other with strawberries jam and I gladly took it. I told Luke and my mom about my car troubles and noticed that they paid the power bill.

"Clary, I'm sorry to tell you that your little red truck lost all its steam and will no longer run." Luke told me with sorry eyes, "But we will go car shopping after you get out of school, today is my day off." he finished with a smile. "That sounds good, I will text if I have soccer practice today." I responded

My mom let out a little squeal "That's great Clary! You got onto the soccer team! That's why you are up so early, "she said as if she was answering her own question," Do you need a ride to school? "I told her that would be great; I could tell that she had been waiting for me to get up so she could go to work. I jumped into the car and turned on the radio as my mom pulled out of the driveway. The ride to school was silent except for the radio playing in the background. When we got to my school I had her drop me off by the soccer field in the back.

I ran into the girls locker room to put my stuff down, threw my hair in a high ponytail, and went to jog a few laps around the field seeing I was the only one out at the moment. After ten or eleven laps around it was starting to get hot out so I did a quick little cool down and stripped off my yoga pants and exercise shirt, leaving me in spankies and a sports bra. I sat down and started to stretch out when I hear a group of whistles coming up the hill onto the field. I looked up to see the soccer team approaching, all eyes on me. I hear the coach blow his whistle and motion for everyone to go to center field. We all put a knee down; all I could think of is how proud I was I mean here I am sitting here the one and only girl on the soccer team I couldn't help but beam.

"Ok, we have a game on Saturday and we need to make sure we are ready." the coach bellowed, " Today we are going to have a game, six on six, and we will see what we need to work on during lunch. Oh, and I forgot to mention we have a new addition to the team." everyone turned there eyes to where the coach was looking at, which was me, and I gave a weak smile and a little wave. "You all have five minutes to see who you want on your team, Lightwood and Verlac different teams." Than the coach dismissed us and a tall boy with dark brown almost black hair came towards me.

"Hi." I said he gave me a smile; put a hand out "Sebation but you can call me Seb." I took his hand with replying "Clarissa, but you can call me Clary." "You must be pretty good to be able to join our team." he said as if it were a question, I gave him a good look over only to notice a big welt on the side of his face and let out a little smirk. THe coach blew his whistle signaling that was time was up" You have the mark to probe it buddy." I said patting his face than walking away to meet up with everyone else.

"Normal team captains." The coach said signaling for the 'normal' people to come up. I Sebation walk up to the front and than another boy that I think was the boy I saw yesterday. I guess his last name is Lightwood, because he went to stand up next to Sebation. Goldie locks picked on person than Sebation, on their third go around there was six people left, including me. Goldie locks picked some kid with raven black hair and Sebation picked me I felt so happy. Most people think I am bad at sports because I am a girl. Once teams were set Goldie locks walked over to Sebation and said in a not so whisper voice "Dude why did you pick the girl, you are so going to loose." Sebation just came over to organize spots.

I immediately took a disliking to Goldie locks, and decided there was no way in hell I was going to loose this game to his team. I was put up front which happened to be my best place along with in the goal. We got arranged and I saw that Goldie was first up to kick. I could see him gear up; normally this meant that it was going to be kicked far and hard so I went into a kind of crouch looking as if I was scared. I could see that in his eyes that he believed that I was scared.

My heart was pounding just like in all soccer games that I have a specific grudge or strategies set up. The coach blew the whistle and Goldie went running towards the ball, right as I saw it lift off the ground I pushed up tensing all my muscles in my neck so it wouldn't break and the ball went flying off my head almost to the other goal, but I made sure I aimed it at Sebation considering he knew what I could do. Sebation shot it into the goal while everyone was in shock, and we got a goal in less than two minutes of the game starting. The game continued it was pretty neck to neck the whole game, I could tell that Goldie was mad at himself but took it out during the game. I stopped counting the score after a while. The coach blew his whistle and told us to get ready for school. I jogged over to my pile of clothes, just to be stopped by the coach.

"Nice job Clarissa," he said, "You better make me not regret putting you on the team." He handed me a piece of paper, "This is your new schedule, in all of your classes you must maintain a B- or higher by the midterm or you are off the team. Now go shower up." He said not even letting me respond than was off to wherever he goes.

I got dressed in the clothes that I had brought from home this morning, than took a look at my schedule

1-English with Mr. Gate

2- Math with Mr. Durant

3- Biology with Ms. Carmine

Lunch

4- Gym

5- Free period

6- Art with Ms. Coats

So far the schedule looked good; at least I don't have Ms. Tebition anymore. I headed off to my first period; I arrived early so I went to talk to the teacher. The teacher looked like a nice guy he told me where I was going to sit, than he took me into his storage room and told me what tablet would be mine to use. "We do a lot of writing in this class, and these are special tablets so everyone can move at their own pace. I also like them because than you don't get those annoying hand cramps." He explained.

I grabbed my tablet and started on the daily 'quick write' while other students filled into the class. I was in my own world until loud annoying voices filled the classroom even though they were in the halls. The bell rang and the boys walked in. Goldie was in this class, yet, he stopped and looked at me. "Is there a problem Jace" the teacher asked. "Yes, that girl," he said pointing at me, "is in Sedation's seat." he said. "Oh yeah, Sebation you are going to be sitting in the back of the class. You and Jace just cause to much of a distraction to the class. Now take your seats." he said.

Jace cautiously walked over to me but I didn't notice, I had pulled out my notepad and started drawing and was now in my own little world.

At lunch I met up with this girl named Isabelle Lightwood who I met in my third period and she dragged me to a table in the middle of the room. I sat down on the chair she sat down on the table with her feet dangling off. "So Clary, there is this party Thursday night at Magnus's," Magnus is a guy who looks like a rainbow with sparkles just threw up on him but he is great, "Than after you can crash at my place." I agreed than the lunch bell rang.

The rest of the day was uneventful, except for the fact that Izzy dragged me out of school and into the mall to go shopping for a dress for me to wear. We never found one because Luke made me come home early (he saved me).

I walked up to my house just to see a blue mustang sitting there I ran up to it and I was pretty sure I was drooling. My mom and Luke came out smiling "So I'm guessing you like you new car, Clarissa?" Luke said I just stared at them and than ran into a big hug. "H-how W-why" I stuttered than just streaked. "If you promise to not shriek like that ever again than I will tell you." I settled down "We decided that since you have been keeping up your grades a lot lately and without our help plus your mom just sold a big painting, that paid for the car and," He pulled out a pre paid visa our of his back pocket, "This is loaded with $1,000 to renew your wardrobe. Hope you are feeling welcome in the new town, kid." He said while patting my head. I ran inside and plopped down on my bed, the first decision was that I was going to save the new car for the party. I was so excited. And my mom had already told me that I could do anything this weekend.

I am so sorry I haven't posted lately, it was my birthday/birthday party but I would love some more reviews. I only got 2 for the last chapter, and trust me reviews are what keep writers going. But I will help you by asking some questions that you can answer. I won't even think about posting an update until I get at least 5 reviews.

How did you like the story?

Should I do more of Jace's POV?

Are you excited for the party?

Is Clary's new car awesome?

It you could turn into any zoo animal what would you be?

Do you ever get tiered of feeling like a Rhino?


	4. Chapter 4: Party

Sorry for not updating, I tried. I swear I will do it a lot faster. Hopefully in the next few days. To view Clary and Isabelle's dresses go to party_time/set?id=80684451

_**Clary POV:**_

The next two days flew by without a hitch. We all ate lunch together, I went dress shopping, Jace and I battled it out on the field and I learned that he was and arrogant asshat. But besides that it's the same old same old. Now it is five minutes until we get out of school and Izzy is driving over to my house to get ready for Magnus's party!

The bell let out a loud shrill excusing us from our classes and I ran to my locker to get my stuff. I blindly shoved some books into my bag and ran off only to run into a wall of flesh. I opened my eyes only to find a just as stunned Ozzy standing in front of me, we both let out a little shrill than booked it to her car. We drove to my house listing to the radio, and jumped up and down.

When we reached my house I ran in and jumped into the shower, while Izzy got set up. Once I got out Izzy sat me down for my makeover. She put on Pandora so we didn't have to sit in an uncomfortable silence.

_**Jace POV:**_

I got home, faster than usual, and plopped down on my bed and was out like a light. I woke up at 5:00 and decided to go watch TV. I walked downstairs and almost got to turn on the TV before Alec walked in and asked me if I was going to the party tonight.

"There's a party tonight?" I asked, "Umm... yeah, it's Magnus's." "When does it start?" "We are leaving and meeting the girls at 6:00." "What girls? And let me throw some clothes on." I ran upstairs to my bedroom, without closing the door, and started to change. Alec came by the doorway, "Izzy and Clary." he said. I gave him a quick nod and shut the door.

Clary that name sounded familiar. Oh, yeah, she is the girl on the soccer team. I took a sharp intake of breath when I relished this. She was the one with the powerful kick and screaming good looks. The boys talked about it in the locker room. I had this anxiety growing in my stomach, and I don't know the source. But I really wanted to go to that party now.

I ran downstairs and into the garage to meet up with Alec. We jumped in the car and were off to the party. We arrived to this brick house that looked like it was three stories. You could tell the party was in full swing now, by the lights, music, and people. I saw Alec on his phone while we were getting out of the car. He looked up at me "They should be here any minute." he said answering my unasked question.

Right then we saw an electric blue mustang (I will leave the year up to you to decide) pull up and park right next to us. Only to step out of the car was the famous Izzy on the passenger side. I could say that she looked good, but I am her brother so that would be gross. She was wearing a black harness dress with gold around her waist and on her neck, with some 5inch high heels that was black with gold on them. She stepped out and popped up and I saw at the same time a Clary, pop up on the other side. She had her hair in a waterfall of waves. She clinked around the car to meet us. When she walked around the car I saw she was wearing a Black and grey dress with a lot of sparkles, and killer black heels with a red back. I felt myself gain some type of protection over her. I don't know where it came from but here it was.

_**Clary POV:**_

I got out of my blue mustang an felt so bad ass. I mean I just pulled up to a party in a mustang in a rocking outfit, and I was so ready to go party! I parked the car right next to Alec and Jace just to see what their reaction was. I was so ready to show off the the soccer team that I could also be a girl, not just someone who can kick a ball. They needed to keep in mind that I was a girl, and I could make them jealous and want me in an instant (more like 2-3 hours but you catch my drift).

I stepped out of my car as sexy and slowly as I could, just as Izzy had tough me. I flipped my hair over my shoulder as I walked around the car to meed Izzy and the boys. I came up with a huge grin on my face, "Are you guys ready to go party?" I asked. You could tell that the boys were still in shock. Snapping out of wherever they were "Born ready." Jace said, holding his arm out. I ignored his arrogance and his arm and just bound up with Izzy and we went into the party.

Izzy led me into the room stuffed with people, the dance room. The music was so loud it would shake your bones. Than Izzy and I joined the crowd of people and got lost in the music. We never left the dance floor, there was always a guy that would go get us drinks if we needed them.

_**Jace POV:**_

I had lost both of the girls right as we walked in, and I really wanted to find them. On my search to find them, I ran into the soccer players and partied with them for the majority of the night. Around 10:45ish we went on the dance floor, but we left our phones and stuff in our little corner.

_**Clary POV:**_

It was around 11o'clock and Izzy and I were exhausted, so we voted on leaving. We tried to get out the front door but that was unsuccessful being blocked by almost everyone. Izzy said that she had noticed a ally on the side of the building so we went to try that way.

The ally was empty from what we could tell, so that was our way out. Izzy shot a text to Alec telling him that we were on our way out so don't worry if they can't find us. We started walking down the slim ally. There was a big trash bin in the ally so we had to go to single file, Izzy leading the way. I was almost out in the clear when I felt something cold and wet being poured on my breasts I turned just to be slammed against.

"What the hell!" I grunted.

_**Izzy's POV:**_

"What the hell!" I heard Clary say from behind me I turned to yell at her for yelling at me I mean I wasn't doing anything wrong. I turned only to see Clary pinned against the wall with some kind of liquid dripping off her dress. I started walking up to her to help her, but forgot that I would be noticed because of my loud heels. The guy holding Clary against the wall turned his head to look at me and gave me a smirk. Right as he delivered that I felt some arms around my waist lift me off the ground and shove me against the wall opposite of Clary. It had knocked the wind out of me and I could hear Clary breathing really hard also, that was when I was prepping to scream when a long piece of duct tape got thrown on my face keeping my mouth shut.

I could see what there plan was, as I saw Clary get duct tapped. They were going to do something to us (I don't know what that is) and if Clary or I start to scream, all the drunk people/ party people would think that we were just having a good time. My eyes locked with Clarys and I saw that she had relised the same thing I had and her eyes were full of fear, that was contagious.

_**Clary's POV:**_

Izzy and I had been standing here pushed up against the brick for about five minutes now, I was getting really scared my captor had started to tie my legs and hands together. It was getting annoying and scary but I was still in shock and with the alcohol we had consumed we were both breathing pretty heavily. Thats when it happened, I was just standing there feeling the 'happiness' of the guy holding me poking my stomach where my rib cage was.

My captor bent down, bit my ear, and said in a rusty voice "I love red heads, and small girls. So I have my favorite right in front of me." He gave me a big smile and all I couldn't smell any alcohol, so he was sober and doing this to us!

I looked over his shoulder only to find Izzy in just about the same situation, but she reacted differently. She tried to knee the guy in the balls, but he just pushed her leg away. Than he picked her up and threw her across the ally over to the wall, right next to me, as if she were a glass bottle that he wanted to crack. I heard her breath hitch and her eyes open in surprise and I could tell that she was hurt.

Without thinking I tried to escape my captor only to find myself flung to the wall were Izzy was standing just a minute ago. My head hit the hard brick wall first, than followed the rest of my body. My vision got clogged with black blotched. I saw Izzy's body get dragged over to the other side of the garbage 'Good,' I thought, 'she is a better fighter than I am she should be able to get away and go get help, seeing that that side was closer to the exit. I was lost in thought about Izzy escaping when a powerful kick to my abdomen woke me up. All of my breath seemed to run away from me. I arched my back trying desperately to gain my breath back. "Tisk, tisk, tisk, you should have not done that. At first I was just going to give you a good time," My officer told me while bending down to watch me as I groan and roll around in pain, "Now that you have offended me I will take pleasure in watching you suffer." I looked him in they eyes, all I could see was a black hole, his eyes were pure black. I was going to travel to try to get a better look at him when he put his hand in my hair and made a fist. I was still trying to catch my breath from the first time he kicked me when I was lifted off the ground by my hair. It felt like every hair follicle was being torn out of my scull, but before it could go anywhere he jerked my head back just to land my head into the wall again. The force in which he threw my head back made me think that I was one of those demolish ion balls and he was the controller. My head was now throbbing and I couldn't hear anything, thanks to the pounding. He threw my head back a few more times, before I figured out what his objective was, to knock me out. Once more he threw my head back, and I pretended to go under. He kicked me one more time and it took all of my energy to not respond to the kick. I heard him stand up and walk away followed by the other guy who dealt with Izzy.

I heard a soft whimpering coming from the other side of the garbage. I could not muster up the energy to stand up or even get on my knees. I pulled my aching body over to a crying Isabelle. I know she is a tough girl but if anyone goes through what we just did i'm sure that anyone would at least shed a few tears, after being beaten like steak! I collapsed next to her and I could tell that she knew that I was here. We just laid there for a while I don't know how long it was but the only thing I could focus on was trying to stay conscious. But I was to beat and I was drained, so I slipped into a state were I could tell what was going on but couldn't react.

Hey guys how did you like it?

I'm so sorry for not putting Magnus in it yet, he will get to be a main character soon.

It took a long time to write but I think it was worth it.

Now my questions for you:

1. (as normal) How did you like it?

2. Who do you think the beaters were?

3. What is your favorite dinosaur?

you own a cuddleuppet or a pillow pet? (I do and Love them, they are both alligators. I know it is a little kiddish but they are so soft and fun!)

5. Are you mad at me for not updating fast enough?

I know they aren't as much fun as last time. I will work on it.

I had more Jace in here but I am going to save him for the next chapter, sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Jace POV:**_

It was around 11:15 and I could tell that the party was almost over, unless you wanted to get it on with someone. But that was not on my todo list tonight, so I set off on a search to find Alec.

After about five minutes I found Alec and he agreed to leave. We walked outside only to see Clary's blue mustang still siting next to Alec's car. Alec gave me a questioning look than looked around him as if searching for someone.

"What's up Alec?" I asked scared to know what the answer would be.

"Izzy texted me about twenty minutes ago, telling me that her and Clary were leaving. But as you can see Clary's car is still here so her and Izzy must be." He responded.

It took me a minute to soak all the information in, than we made an silent agreement to go find the girls. We went inside and Alec said he would ask Magnus to help us, considering this was his house.

I was walking around the house looking for the girls, but no luck. I found a lot of other girls but not the ones we were looking for, and I knew that I was going to look harder, they wouldn't just come up to me like the other girls.

_**Magnus POV:**_

I couldn't find these girls to save my life. They were good hiders. I was sick of walking in on girls and guys having fun in all of my rooms so I texted the boys telling them to meet me in the kitchen and we will talk about what to do next.

I walked into the kitchen only to see Alec and his brother standing there waiting. I walked up to them "Any luck?" I let out I got depressed looks from both of them. Before I could do anything else a girl came and hooked onto my arm.

"Magnus, Magnus, Magnus!" she was practically screaming. "What?" I said in a nice and gentle trying to soothe the shaking girl. "A g-girl o-o-outside asking f-for h-help, b-bloody." She shuddered. Alec, his brother and I all shared a glance and I could tell we were all thinking the same thing 'Could that be one of the missing girls?' We all bolted out of the door to see if our accusations were correct.

_**Jace POV:**_

Right as we were going to give up we have one last bit of hope to find Alec and I's sister and Clary. We were smashing into other bodies and a few walls on our way to the back door. I got out the door fist, and stepped onto a dark wood deck. There were strings of little lanterns that were lighting up the night sky. I guess this is the place where the people go when they don't want to drink or dance.

I got shoved from behind only to see Alec stumble out of the door, I helped him steady himself. We looked out to see where all the commotion was and sure enough over by the side of the lawn we saw Izzy standing there with spots of blood covering her entire body, and soon to be bruises. Her eyes locked with mine and I could see the vulnerability in them, and I was scared. Izzy was hardly ever scared she was always sure of herself. Alec and I ran up to her " A-A-Alec J-j-Jace help I need help." Izzy spluttered. "Where?" Alec asked, Izzy pointed to an ally that I had never noticed before. I took off to get Clary, I hoped, while Alec got Izzy in the car.

I skidded around the corner in the ally and surveyed my surrounding. There was a garbage can right in the center of the ally and on the wall before the ally there was blood on the wall. I cautiously walked to the other side of the dumpster only to see a beaten and battered Clary. Her chest was heaving and I could tell she was out cold. I felt a little sharp pain in my heart, just as if someone had stabbed it with a needle. I quickly dismissed this feeling, because I had no idea what it meant.I quickly scooped Clary up and felt her keys in between her breasts. I ignored that, and walked out to meet Izzy and Alec.

I was currently driving home from Magnus's house. Alec had agreed to take Izzy in our car and that I would take Clary in her car.. Clary's car was so nice, the seats were genuine black leather and it just felt so nice. Clary was laid in the passenger seat, and she was still out of it.

I pulled up to our house pulling into the garage and killed the engine. We were going to give Clary a spot in the garage, we have an extra. I got out than went and got Clary out bridal style. I brought her into the house and was going to set her down on the couch when a voice interrupted me. "We do not treat our guests like that, Jace!" it was Maryse, my adoptive mother and Izzy and Alec's real mother. "What do you want me do do with her then." I responded. "I set a room up for her, its right in between your room and Izzy's room. Take her up there." Wow, I did not expect Maryse to have a room set up for Clary."Ok," I said.

I brought Clary into the room in between my room and Izzy's room, I could see that Maryse really had fixed it up. She brought new sheets in and just cleaned up a bit I also noticed that she put one of my shirts and Izzys 'pajamas' on the dresser. I gently set her down on the bed and she just splattered on the bed just as if she was paint on a canvas. I let out a chuckle, and had a genuine smile spreading on my face. Reluctantly I pulled myself out of her room and that is when I relised how tired I was. I barely made it back to my room, and when I did I just fell on my bed and sacked out, with all of my clothes on. I ended up taking them off when I woke up once in the middle of the night.

_**Clary POV:**_

I woke up with a dull throbbing in my head. I hear some music, where is it. Grrrrr, wait! I like this song, never mind. "Maaaacccolmore." Oh, god. I was talking to myself again. I got turned and swung my legs out of the bed witch made my torso shoot up. I was trying to find out were I was. Looking around I saw I was in a pretty big room, about the size of my and my moms art room. I looked to find me in my party clothes, ewww. That was when I remembered being beaten. Oh, so this must be Izzy's house.

Walking over to the dresser to see if anyone left anything I could change into I almost fell, but saved myself. I saw there were two things laid out for me the first was a really big shirt that would probably hit my knees, but no pants and than there was this lacy stuff, no. I took a mental note to bring some of my own pajama's over, or keep them with me at all times. I chose the shirt, I wear the girl boxers that show off less than my swimsuit so I didn't care that much. I looked in the mirror just to see a puffball of hair and my face looked like a child's finger painting. So I quickly scrubbed my makeup off and wetted my hair a special way that makes it go straightish than heard a loud rumble. That was when I decided it was time to venture downstairs to get some food.

I walk out of the room and down the stairs in a dase. I got to the bottom of the stairs and would have been lost, but there were voices that led me into the right room. Before I got to the swinging white door my nose was filled with bacon and pancakes, and my mouth started to water so much I could have made a swimming pool.

_**Jace POV:**_

Alec, Izzy and I were in the kitchen talking about school, the soccer team, and the next big trip. The soccer team will go to Utah if we win our next game. We were talking about this while the cook in the family, Alec, made us bacon and pancakes. It seemed like a normal day and my sleepy self forgot that we had a guest in the house.

Alec was just about to bring the food over but before he could set it down, the kitchen door opened. All of our heads snapped over to see a little red head sneak around the door. I'm pretty sure we all forgot we had company, but acting on his feet Alec looked at Clary and gave her a look before stating that she was just in time for breakfast, and she could come join us.

I saw a big thing of red seep onto Clarys face but Izzy beat me in asking, "The pajamas I gave you," she said with proudness but than throwing a hint of discus," Or the one the boys insisted we leave for you?" That was when I remembered that we had left some clothes on the dresser for her, my shirt or Izzy 'Pajamas'. I was curious to know what one she picked, and as if on cue she said "I will take number two for two hundred Jarey." than she crept around the door only to be standing in front of us in my tee shirt. The shirt hung almost to her knees, all I could think was how much firepower was stored into such a little thing. I felt a little thing of pride sneak up in me, but I thing anyone who isn't a slut would pick my shirt over Izzy's 'pajamas'.

Clary came over and sat down next to Izzy and we all dug in. I couldn't help myself from taking a few quick glances at her while we were eating, and if I got lucky I would find her blazing green eyes staring right back at me. After breakfast Izzy declared that she was going shopping, and as quickly as a light Clary response with a very detailed lecture on why she 'couldn't' go to the mall with Izzy. It was pretty believable, except for the fact on that I had most classes with her and we had no homework whatsoever.

Clary left for her house in her blue car that I longed to drive. I just went downstairs for a while to workout, I had no plans for the day. The whole weekend I had originally planed to find a girl at the party have her keep me busy that night than go home, get ready, and go to the club to find another one. But I just wasn't felling the fire I normally feel. Normally I will go all out and get into something like a lion and zebra type of mode. But I lost it, I didn't feel like giving any of my attention to anyone. Plus, we had a big game on monday and we really needed to win so we can go to nationals. And to be honest I really wanted to see what would happen, considering now we had Clary on the team. I also wanted to know if she would play since she just joined. One thing I did know is that on monday she was going to get a good workout. Coach always puts us through hell so that the game will be like heaven, and therefor we will win. But I don't know if that strategy will works for girls. Guess we will just have to wait and see what happens.

Ok, done! I don't know why that took so long but it did. I feel like I'm developing writers block. So, if I get 5-10 reviews or even PM's, I love talking with people, I will get the next one up within a week or I will not drink anything but water until I finish writing the next one and the 6th. I have time to type anyways because I sprained my wrist in a long boarding accident, and now I cant really do anything. I can type though, I am really fast at typing with two hands and just as fast with one!

What did you think (Implied)

is your favorite song right now.

do you think is better softball or soccer? (or your favorite sport)

you ever broken anything?

do you think would be cool to happen in the next chapter? ( you can just PM me if you don't want anyone to find out;CCh than your idea)

you were to be any soda, or soda tester (someone who gets a lifetime supply) what would you be?


	6. Chapter 6

_**Jace POV:**_

It was monday, and not just monday but monday the game day. On game days coach pulls us out of class to work than we get to rest after lunch and when school gets out, than its our game. So it was a major workout day. I got my workout clothes on and headed to school.

Once I got to the school I saw all of the other boys were there but we were missing the girl of out team. I walked up to the boys and started with a little chit chat. That was when we heard an engine roar and tires squeal. We all looked up only to see a blue mustang swerve and neatly parallel park next to the curb. And to everyones amusement except for mine and Alex's a little red head stepped out of the car, jogged over to the passengers side to grab her gym bag than sprinted over to us.

"Fray, you're late!" the coach boomed. " I know, I know" "You got five minutes to 'warm up' however you want to while I get the boys started. Than not only do you get to pay for being late, you get your 'special' workout." Clary's head shot up and eyed the coach questioningly, "Are you saying that I'm playing" she asked with pure curiosity. "No, just warm up." the coach said in a stern voice.

"All the boys huddle, now!" as we were huddling I saw Clary sink down into the splits and start to reach her toes. Wow, that girl was flexible. "Ok, I want you guys to do the norma routine. You know the groups and switch when you hear the three whistle." He said than told us to split off into groups of four and we started with our new groups.

My groups first station was jogging a mile, its not that much but after a few rounds this will be the hardest. I take it easy at first I know how this workout work's out. The mile was one time around the perimeter of the school or five times around the field. I like around the school better because it's a change of scenery and you don't have to say only two more times, you just have to push yourself around once. I started off while everyone was setting up. I was the only one taking this route, but I was fine with that. Sebation, Alec, and Simon were in my group and we were all pulling out our ipods to listen to music while running. I saw across the field a group was setting up for dribbling the ball and kicking, a game of one outfielder and one goalie. Than the last group, weights and muscle building. That was the twelve boys on our team, and Clary was on the sides still stretching. I saw the coach look at her and tell her something that cough her attention, but than I was off.

When I came back around the school I saw that the others were almost done with there laps. I rolled my shoulders and inhaled some water and a power bar. I looked around trying to see when the coach would blow the whistle, but his attention wasn't on any of the boys like it usually was. He wasn't even looking at us. Normally he would be yelling at us but not this time. He did take about five minuets of his attention to look at us and than blow the whistle three times, signaling the switch.

We went through about five more rounds of all three of the courses before the coach blew his whistle four times telling us that here was about forty more minutes left before lunch to cool off and shower up, but most of us stayed in until the 10 minute bell. I didn't know where coach was until I heard screaming "You have one hundred twenty push ups left, thirty balls to go get, and five trips around the field just for making me yell at you!" I dismissed who the coach was talking too and continued with my group.

_**Clary POV:**_

Worst monday of my life! And I have had some pretty bad Monday's. One time I went to school and there was no school, another I went to school and spilled milk all over myself at lunch, and the list just kept going on. But this was defiantly on the top of my list. First I woke up early, and had to rush it to school without any breakfast (bad idea). When I finally got onto the field the coach told me I would 'pay' for my late arrival, even though they hadn't even started yet. I thought that just meant 50 more push ups like it did at my old school, I couldn't have been more wrong.

It started with lifting weights, than onto dribbling. After that it got intense. I had to run around the school four times, which is four miles, in less than 10 minutes. I bet you track doesn't even have you do that plus I had to keep the ball with me all of the laps! After that it was ball pelting time. The coach had some type of soccer ball shooter machine thingy. I had to hit the balls as they came at me going around 30 miles per hour! The ones I didn't catch I had to do 50 push ups, the ones I caught I got to set down and not get punished and the ones I kicked I had to go back and give them to the coach.

I was starting my pushups when the coach blew his whistle for the boys to be finished, and I dropped. How could they be done but I still have to work my ass off? That was when that annoying buzzing that had been yelling in my ear for the past four hours came back, "You have one hundred twenty push ups left, thirty balls to go get, and five trips around the field just for making me yell at you!" Erg, I got up and ran a lap to rest my arms and went on with a pattern like that for awhile. After ten more laps about two hundred more pushups and many ball retrievals I had finally finished my torture and still had twenty minutes to spare, so I plopped down and started to stretch but almost didn't make it because I had already drained my water and forgot any food. So, I just spread out on the cool grass and tried to steady my breathing.

_**Alec's POV:**_

All the boys had been cooling off for about twenty minutes, when I saw a figure on the opposite side of Jace plop onto the ground. "Hey, Jace." Jace looked up at me, pretty much saying yes with his eyes, "Did you bring that extra water and power bar, like you always do?" Jace eyed me questionably, "Yes, I always keep it in my bag." he said questionably. "Can I have it?" He reached into his bag and pulled out a power bar and a water bottle. "Thanks." I said while lifting myself off the ground and walking away. Walking off the bleachers I went to see if I was imagining the figure I saw.

I walked behind the bleachers where the overgrown grass was, and peeked in."Hello," I said hoping for a response but not getting a verbal one, but I did see a head emerge from the grass than get sucked back in. I walked over to the head, "You forget a water bottle and or snack?" I asked while sitting down next to Clary.

_**Clary POV:**_

Water! It felt so good. All of my bruises were throbbing and I'm pretty sure if Alec hadn't came when he did I would have died from heat stroke or dehydration. Once I had sucked the water bottle dry I set it down and started on the energy bar. After I had replenished all the fluid and ate the energy bar I looked up to thank whoever it was who delivered them to me.

I looked up only to find Alec sitting on his knees to the side of me. I looked up at him "Thank you, I owe you big time." "No problem, but those weren't mine," He said and I tilted my head since I could't raise an eyebrow. "Who's was it?" "Jace's he allays has a spare I his bag, I just took them from him." "Thank you for taking them, if you need any help on anything just ask." "Well I do need some help on a math report."he asked hopefully. "How about I come over to your house after school, before the game?" "That sounds great except that don't you need to get anything?" "I'm going home to shower now, and I will just grab the stuff than." "Ok, see you later."

And with that I jumped up and jogged to go get my bag, than went off and started of to home. I had a list going on what I needed to get from home, and to be honest I was excited to help Alec. He seemed nice, but I get the feeling he's gay.

_**Jace POV:**_

"What went on down there Alec?" I asked as he returned onto the bleachers. I saw Clary run from under before he came out, and I couldn't help to feel jealousy. No! Jace! You do not fall for girls girls fall for you! "Nothing, the girl just got done with her workout and forgot her water."

I was going to respond, but we got interrupted by an horn. We looked up to see Clary drive past waving at us, or Alec but I was next to him. Than the school bell rang signaling that it was lunch and all the boys ran in to go eat everything in our path.

We were sitting at our normal table, Allie came up and sat on my lap. I just did not have the energy to fight her today so I let her sit there. It was just the normal chatter at the table that I zoned out of until I heard an unfamiliar but familiar voice "Sorry Allie, but this is school, and they don't allow lap dances here especially unwanted lap dances. You will just have to find another way to pay for your boobs" I looked up only to see a smirking read head staring at Allie. "Well, well, well" Allie shuddered, "shh, no don't over work your brain. You know its not good for you. And if you want to keep fighting, I'll take that fork that you have been chewing, trying to get Jace's attention, and pop both of your fake girls." Allie scoffed in defeat and got off and walked away with her' posse' following.

"How did you do that, I can't get that girl off to save my life?" I asked Clary, "I have my ways." She said her smirk growing even larger. Than she rifled through her messenger bag and pulled out a frozen water and a power bar "Thanks for letting Alec take that to give to me." She said considering if that made any sense "It was the least I could do, I swear the coach has something against me just because I'm missing a Y chromosome." She said and once again we were interrupted by the bell. "Well I will see you around." She said before walking away. I just sat on the table and stared off at her, still amazed in what had just happened.I can't believe I hadn't said anything that whole conversation, wow Jace, good job. I think I was really falling for this girl, but she was still such a mystery. I went through the rest of the day contemplating my feelings for the feisty little red head. Who was under the bleachers with Alec a while ago, is new in town, the one and only girl on the soccer team. This girl was going to be the death of me.

Once I got out of seventh period and grabbed my stuff I went over to the car Izzy, Alec and I take to school (less gas). I walked over only to meet Izzy right by it "Where's Alec?" Alec always came home with us. "He is taking a 'friend' home and they are going to 'study', before the soccer game" She said using air quotes. "Boy or girl?" I asked, Alec had been my somewhat brother but I always had the suspicion that he was gay. Izzy and I had talked about it once and agreed that he was gay. "Girl." Izzy said with her voice rising as we got into the car. "What! What happened to our gay Alec?" I asked as we were pulling out of the parking lot. "I don't know, he may just be saying that because he doesn't want us to bug him." That was the end of our conversation the rest of the way home.

We had pulled into the garage, only to find a blue mustang in the garage. I felt a fire of jealousy and anger building in me. I didn't tell him the I had feelings for her but I was still pissed off.

_**Clary's POV:**_

"No, no, no, no its all wrong. A factorial is the number times all the numbers under that till you get to one. You need to know that to be able to understand why this guy is important." I said for the twentieth time. I put my hand on me head and flopped down onto the bed.

We had been working on Alec's report since we got here witch was two hours ago. We had gotten nowhere in the two hours anyways. Well I had gone crazy thats for sure, but in the report we hadn't even got one word. "I'm going to change in the hall bathroom, you get ready its almost time for the game." I sad throwing a pillow at him. I knew I wasn't playing this game. For once I was with the coach that it would be wrong to play me. I was going to sit on the bleachers and learn the strategies of our team. No one was to know that I was on the team. But I couldn't ditch it ether, the coach said that it is mandatory for me to be there. I was going to take advantage of this.

I threw on a Cher lloyd inspired outfit, almost the same one she wears when walking down the street in her music video, Swagger Jagger. I put my headphones in and almost as if it were meant to happen the song "Swagger Jagger." came on. I bulleted down the stairs and grabbed a glass of water before busting some dance moves. That's the problem with me, if you take me to your house and I start to even just feel conferrable around you I make your house my house. So in that state I have a lot of houses.

"As much as I love watching you do that dance I feel like you should be in your soccer uniform." I turned to see I had developed an audience. I felt some blush creep into my cheeks, "For your information, I'm not playing today. I'm 'observing' according to the coach." I said smoothly back to him. "That sounds fun." he said in an sarcastic voice and as Izzy crept past him to grab something from the fridge we all settled into an uncomfortable silence.

"I can't stand this 'science' and the tension in the room is going to suffocate all of us if one of us doesn't do something about it, so what do you think of Alec, Clary?" Izzy asked me and at first I was going to respond with sweet kind gentle nice caring understanding, but than I thought about it and I figured out that she meant in a sexual way. But I saw in her eyes for some reason she wanted me to say all of the things I had first thought of. So after a minute of intense debate I spoke up "Sweet, kind, gentle, nice, caring, understanding, hot, sexy," I said listed off all of the things while putting my fingers up. I looked up to see Izzy giving me a face full of approval, and looked over to see Jace almost steaming out of his ears. "Oh, and I forgot to mention," both of them had there eyes on me questioning what I would say next, considering I had pretty much said it all, god I had these two wrapped around my finger, "Gay." I said and both of there eyes busted out of there heads. I just started laughing

Alec walked in then and asked if I was ready, witch I was, so we went to the field in the mustang with Jace following us. The game was pretty boring I just sat on the bleachers the whole time 'observing'. The only fun part of the night was when the boys won. That was really good because that meant we were going to nationals next weekend.

The next week the coach let me off a little easer and I developed a strategy for my 'workouts'. Everyday I went over to the Lightwoods house and spent an hour with Alec helping with his homework than hung out with Izzy, Max or Max and Jace. I don't think I could have hung out with Jace alone, there is something about him that makes me feel all weird inside. And he acts all weird around me too.

* * *

On Thursday the soccer team got onto a bus and went off to Utah for nationals. I was staying in a room with Alec and Jace, since they didn't want me with ALL the boys and I trusted these boys. And I was great full to that because the bus smelled so bad, worse than any and all locker rooms. I just sat there and talked with Alec. "Alec, are you gay?" I asked him with some hesitation but this had been puzzling me sinceI met him. He took a moment to respond than looking out the window mumbled a "Yes."

That was the fastest Chapter I have ever written! 3061 words typed with only my right (because I sprained my left wrist)

You can thank Pandora for this chapter, and I want you all to check out the song "Talking to Myself" by Chiddy Bang It got me so happy! :( )

you listen to the song?(not Swagger Jagger) and did you like it?

2. Did you read my paragraph at first.

3. What is your 'word of the week?"

4. Are you happy?

5. Have you read 'The City of Love'?

6. What do you like better Coke or Pepsi.

Warning: do not listen to Scheise by Lady Gaga, it scared me.

My answers:

, and it made me want to dance.

2. I probably wouldn't have if I didn't write it to be honest.

3. I don't know how to spell it but it's something like fecatius

, a little to happy.

5. Yes it is one of my favorite fan fics it was kinda an inspiration to keep me writing.

6. I can't taste a difference (weird huh)


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, so I have been thinking...I have _**MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK**_...so...

1. I need help on this story (I was thinking of getting a Beta but to truthful I don't know what a Beta really is) Any help from anyone would be amazing!

2.I want to start another story, but would like to work with someone. Or would just love some help.

My mouth opened big enough to fit the whole bus. "Wait, what!" (Shocker, I know, but for her it is like wow)My eyes were bulging out of my head, I had no idea how to respond to what Alec had told me. I mean I supposed that he was gay, but there is a difference between suspecting and the real thing. Alec quickly shushed me but I couldn't help the huge grin that spread across my face. I wasn't really included in the conversations of everyone on the bus, I was still the outcast, the girl, the one that didn't belong. But I was going to show them all that I did belong, just like I did at my old school. The boys don't respect you unless you earn it. The guys don't respect the sluts that climb all over them, honestly I don't think anyone respects them, or the girls that fawn all over them.

I was mentally preparing myself when we finally arrived at the hotel. We all unloaded the bus and got checked in in a blur of motion and sweaty, stinky, boys. No, I was not attracted to sweaty boys. Although some people, for some reason, think that it is a turn on I for on think it is a turn off. That was my train of thought while I was struggling up the stairs to the fifth fucking floor. All of the boys decided that it would be a 'great' idea to ride up altogether, and I wasn't going to wait and go up with the water boy, coach, and this one guy who had sweated through three shirts. So me, my clothing bag, my makeup bag, my pillow and a blanket, my soccer bag, and my purse. But I was used to this. The first time my family and I went on a vacation we had gone up and down the stairs ten times because the elevator wasn't working. I vowed never to do that again. Now since it is my vow, my family will take a one or two bags and that I would load up with the rest. The pack mule as my family put it.

I got upstairs only to find that I hadn't a clue what room was mine, nor did I have a key. Shit. I had sweat pouring down my shirt. I had worn a workout shirt and yoga pants, that were now dowsed in a good amount of sweat. I walked forward only to see a bell hop cart outside of one of the rooms. It had a note on it "We took our stuff off, it's all yours now." Using my awesome detective skills I figured out that since all the boys were sharing a room except for Jace, Alec, and I, I figured it was there stuff. My muscles had given me the thought of dropping all the bags and knocking, but than I would have to haul them all back in and I had no idea how I had these on. Instead I moved the cart a little and that just like an mad bull charging for the matador I ran straight into the door. The first time it did not work than I did it again and again. Finally, the door opened to an agitated Alec and Jace but there faces softened a little when they saw the energy pouring out of her with every second she had to keep the blood from properly circulating to all parts of my body.

"Sorry," Alec said opening the door wide enough for me to squeeze myself in. The boys took notice in the luggage cart outside and went to get that. I saw that the room was a decent size and that there was a couch right in front of me but that was all my mind wanted to focus on.

_**Jace POV:**_

I'm not going to lie when Alec and I opened the door we were just about to strangle someone. Than we both saw a little red head whose face was just as red as her hair, she looked like she had just climbed up five flights of stairs. We both let her in that we saw that our stuff had arrived and hadn't been raided by the rest of the team. We got our stuff and hauled it into the room.

The room was nice, not to small. Right once you entered it brought you into the kitchen than branched off into two rooms and an living room. Both of the rooms had one queen sized bed in them, but Alec and I had decided that we would definitely be letting Clary have one of the rooms and one of us would just have to sleep on the couch. We brought our stuff into the room on the left and dropped it on the dresser. Than we went out to discuss the sleeping arrangements. I was guessing everyone was almost or more tired than I was. Alec went into the room on the left but said that Clary wasn't in there. We opened the door to the living room only to find the lights on and Clary just knocked out on the couch. I didn't know if she would be mad if we moved her into the other room or if the couch was a pullout and if she would be happy if we just put her on that, but I looked at Alec and we both silently agreed that she could go one night on the couch. Plus we barley had enough energy to bring our bags in let alone lift Clary. I walked over and spread her blanked, that was still folded up on her bags, over her. I noticed that the blanket was pretty heavy and very soft with green soccer balls on it. I walked over to turn the lights off than retreated back into the room on the left of the kitchen. I was happy that Alec had just given me this room, I was in no mood to put up any type of fight. So I just laid down and sacked out.

_**Clary's POV:**_

I woke up in the most uncomfortable position. I hate waking up and finding out I have been uncomfortable all night, that normally means I needed to be comfy all day or get a case of "Who the fuck cares." So I got in my clothing bag and threw on a sports bra and some black short adidas with a large purple and grey striped shirt. While throwing my hair up in a high ponytail I walked into the kitchen. I finally got to see what this place actual looked like. It was good sized kitchen with a very high dark table that had four chairs surrounding in the corner by the door that I guess heads out. On the other side of the table was another door that probably headed out into a bedroom than there was a door exactly opposite of that one but probably had the same stuff. I walked into the kitchen only to find that there was nothing to eat, or cook with. I called down to the main office and asked if they had free breakfast, which they did but it ended in an hour. I wrote a note for the guys than put an alarm for thirty minutes, I was not going to have to deal with starving boys all day.

_**Jace's POV:**_

I woke up to the most annoying sound and turned over only to find that I had to get up to turn it off. I slid out of the bed and waked into the kitchen only to find 1: an black alarm clock sitting in the middle of the room with a notepad next to it and 2: Alec doing the same thing as I was except a few steps ahead. He walked up to the clock and pretty much smashed it than read the note "I am downstairs at breakfast which ends at 11:00 ;)- Clary" I looked at the clock and found that we had thirty minutes to go and eat as much as possible, since coach wont give us the time of day to eat.

We walked out of the room only to find the whole soccer team emerging out of their rooms. "She's taking care of us isn't she?" Alec asked one of the others "Yeah, I guess. Coach would never do this for us." Than we all just made our way in the elevator only making our morning grunts and yawns.

We walked into the 'eating space' filled up our plates than went to find a place to sit. I walked outside only to find Clary sitting with a guy from our team, Magnus. Alec was with me and we walked up and took the two extra chairs next to them. I saw Alec eyeing Clary's plate it was only a bowl of cereal. As if reading his mind "This is my third bowl, I have had three plates full of eggs, two plates full of pancakes, and Magnus and I have been eating about six plates of fruit." She said and both of our jaws dropped. "Close your mouths before you start drooling," that got them to snap shut, "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I don't eat much. I am still on the soccer team, I burn just as much calories as you do and I also have a slowly growing body that will take in anything it is given." She finished with a sickling sweet smile. I just gave her a nod and started on my many plates of food.

* * *

Later Clary stood up and told us she was going to get ready for practice, that was when I finally relised how minimal amount of clothing she was wearing. It wasn't in a slutty way, but she still had practically nothing on.

The whole soccer team got our to the field before the coach did, but we all knew to warm up. I was going to offer to help Clary warm up (I thought that no one would want to, since she is a girl) but Alec had beaten me to it. The coach came up and told us we would have a practice game, to see where everyones strengths laid. "Normal Captions. And no holding back, this is where we show each other our strategies"

Seb and I went up did a coin toss, Seb won. "Max"he said than it switched to me "Alec" "Jake" "Clary" it went on like that until no one was left. I ended up with Alec, Magnus, Clary, and some other kids. I knew Alec was a good defender/ goalie, and that Magnus was good at midfield, and everyone else kinda just spread out. I had no clue what Clary's strong spot was and I don't think she knew ether because when I asked her she told me everywhere. I decided to put her on defense first, because that isn't one of the most important jobs, than I'll put her in goalie, pull her out to forward and than just see where it goes from there.

We started the game I was back on defense with Clary to cover up for her if she messed up. I got right into the game right as the whistle blew. But I looked out of the corner of my eye only to see Clary standing there twirling her hair and staring at her fingernails. The ball was coming down, and I could see that they were going over to Clary's side 'the week spot in the defense' even if I ran I wouldn't make it over in time so I just stood there in prepping myself or the goal they will score and keep scoring. I looked up to see how they will try it only to see Clary nudge the ball out from under his feet and kick it all the way up to the guy we kept by the other goal. All of the boys went running after it, "and you thought I really was into my nails." Clary said. I looked over to find her staring at me, "Honestly, yes." I said with a sigh. "First trick in my book, let the stereotype run." I looked over and gave her a smile, she mirrored my action.

The rest of the game went well. We all learned that Clary was really good at all positions, except midfield, she said she didn't understand that position. When we were done with practice it was probably 9:00pm and we had a game at 2:00 tomorrow. We all retreated into our rooms, at least all the boys did, Clary seemed to disappear. About an hour later Clary arrived at the room, with some food. Thats what she was doing, shopping. Even though we would only be here for only a few days, it wasn't a bad idea.

* * *

The rest of the day just flew past, we had a little food here and there, decided on sleeping arrangements (or started the argument), and just lounged around. We ended up the same way we did yesterday, Alec and I in bedrooms and Clary on the couch.

_**Clary POV:**_

The next few days just flew by, we won! I also have the feeling that the boys will have more respect for me, I feel like I have earned it. Alec and I have become better friends now that I know for sure that he is gay, and I think it feels like a weight off our shoulders. Alec, Jace and I were at a local store that was near our hotel. Alec and Jace went over to get some stuff that the others ordered for a little party thing they were doing in celebration.

I don't know how in the world of ever this could have happened! But it did. I was checking out with my Arizona and Beef Jerky when I heard the door chime. I turned around after paying, just to turn around and saw that I knew the two who were coming in. I looked up and froze, it was the guy from that party along with his friend. My first reaction was 'they don't see you, keep your head down and they won't notice you'. But then my biggest fears were confirmed when he blurted out to his friend "Look who I found."

At that moment I couldn't move, I could feel all the events slowly coming back to me. I felt an arm slowly creep around my waist. I looked up only to see Alec with his arm around me and Jace standing all puffed up behind me. Once we got back into the hotel room, Alec muttered his first words since we left the store "What was that!" He and Jace both gave me the same look that said they were just utterly lost. With a big sigh I quietly said "Do you guys remember when we were at Magnus'?" They both nodded "Has anyone told you what happened?" The shook there heads signaling no. After sitting down on a chair, I told them what happened in the alleyway.

That took way to long, it was also very painful. My stupid wrist! I love you all but the faster you comment the faster I update.


	8. Chapter 8

_**So sorry that took so long, and for everyone that Pm'ed me I told myself no Fan Fiction till I finish this so that is why I wan't responding. I am having the hardest time writing and if I don't get a little help, I might have to dump this story or make it one that I update like once a year. P.s. If you are interested in beating, these next few chapters will be a test. To see if you will actually help me, and push me. Oh, and I don't relay want to reread this, I am very worn out, so it might stink. Anyways , here it is!**_

_**Clary's POV:**_

"The two boys who we had just met in the store, were the ones who, well you know." I said putting my head down in shame "I just wasn't ready to face them, like ever." I felt pools forming in the corners of my eyes and it to all of my will power not to cry. I took a deep breath hoping that would help me steady my breathing and dry my eyes. "Hey, it's ok, Clary." Alec said while getting up and walking over to me, he knelt down next to my chair. "Look at me Clary." I refused to look at him scared that when I see the pity in his eyes I will just break down, and that was not something I wanted to do in front of anyone, not again. Alec put his strong fingers on my jaw and carefully brought it up so I was looking him square in the eyes. It looked like he was going to say something but then stopped when he saw my face. After a few deep breaths he spoke again. "I understand that you are scared, but you needed to tell someone about that night. Now we have all had a busy day, lets get to sleep so we can fend on the bus tomorrow." Alec said in a very sincere voice.

That whole night I couldn't sleep, I kept seeing the two boys faces in my mind. I had just given into exhaustion just to jolt awake after reliving the night I got beaten. I figured I wasn't going to fall asleep for awhile so I got up and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

I was still on my first cup of water thirty minutes later when someone came into the kitchen to join me. I didn't care who it was I just kept my head down looking at the water. Water was actually really fascinating, since I was thinking about how it stayed that way. I heard the person get a glass of water also, then come and sit down at the table with me still not mumbling a word.

After a few minutes of just sitting there staring at our waters I broke the science, "Thank you." I said keeping my head down. "For what?" I heard a deep voice, Jace, say next to me. "For walking up to me, helping me, today at the gas station." I pushed out of me with much difficulty. Before he could respond I got up and went back to try, and succeed, at falling asleep.

* * *

We woke up pretty early got packed and got on the bus. The bus was full of tired groggy teenagers, so it was remotely quiet. It was a really boring bus ride so like half of the bus I decided to take a nap.

_**Clary POV:**_

It was the last Friday of the school year! I was so excited, and I guess so was everyone else. Soccer had been over for a while and that gave me plenty of time to hang out with my friends. We had a sub in sixth period, therefore I had to take the attendance down to the office. I don't know why but all of the subs we ever have think I'm the poster student, so I take the roll down.

I was walking down the halls taking my time when I heard a muffled sob. I quickly turned around to find no one there but then again the sob came. I just stood in the deserted hall trying to find out where it was coming from, when I hear a tear stained voice crack through the halls "But we are made for each other!" Then another voice responded "No, we are not." I was still lost, where were these voices coming from? "I'd think that you would want to though." The first voice said through sobs. "No, I don't. Plus it is against the rules, like way against!"

I decided I wasn't going to find where these voices were coming from, so I just started to walk away. As I was walking I heard a door creek open than heels clinking loudly through the empty halls. I turned around only to find a tear stained face of Kalie right behind me. "What are you looking at, bitch?" she said trying her hardest to muster a mean voice. "Oh, I was just thinking about how your face looks half an inch better when you don't let kids finger paint on it." I said in the nicest way possibly. But this girl had always been a bitch to me and even though she was broken, I still wanted her to feel pain. She gave me a nasty look than quickly and unsuccessfully strutted off to the girls bathrooms.

I slowly turned to see if I could see who Kalie was fighting with. Right as I was about to finish my journey to the office I saw a flash of gold hair exit the closet. "Did you have fun in there?" I said in a sarcastic voice, widening my eyes to make it look like I really cared. "I would expect you to be yelling at me for breaking another poor girls heart." He said glaring daggers at me. " Normally, I would. But that," I jerked my thumb towards the girls bathrooms, " is just a humanized thing of plastic." I said as if it was a fact everyone should know. Jace just gave me a very questioning look, "She has been bullying me, hmm.., since I got here. Oh, and you probably have a very good reason to be doing this to her." I said as I turned around and headed back to my first destination, with a new sense of light. I felt like someone had just lifted a large weight right off of my shoulders.

_**Jace's POV: **_

That was weird. I had finally told Kalie to get off me and go find a different , hormonal, teenager to give lap dances because I was done. Then she started to bawl right in front of me. She also started to put blame on other people, but in the end she failed. I was happy to have that off my hands, now I just had to deal with all of the girls saying 'Jace I can't believe you broke another poor girls heart.' Once I had prepared myself for that I walked out of the storage closet, that Kalie took me to when I told her I needed to talk to her in private with a different interpenetration. I walked out only to hear a familiar voice ask me if I had fun. I turned around to see Clary, she must have witnessed the whole thing. I gave her a minute to start yelling, but she didn't so I asked her why. She told me that Kalie had been bullying her for awhile. I didn't think that Kalie would actually pick a target and shoot, I thought that she was just a big talker. Then Clary strutted away to where you main destination was, witch I think was the office.

Through the rest of the day I couldn't stop thinking about how Clary took the fact that I broke up with someone. I mean I have broken up with a lot of girls before and every girl would, at least for an hour, follow the motto 'Chicks before dicks' then try to be my rebound. Never had anyone ever reacted the way Clary had. She acted as if Kalie had it coming for her, and she deserved it. She just had a way of seeing something from all perspectives. I don't know how she got that attitude but it gave me a sense of accomplishment. She made me feel like I had done the right thing instead of the wrong thing. I had also felt like the little string of connection had just grown.

For the remainder of the day I couldn't get her off my mind. In everything I did she would somehow relate. I didn't know what was going on, all I did know was that I would go out of my way to just see a glance of her while walking down the halls, at lunch, and anywhere else I could.

I was pondering my feelings still by the end of the day when Izzy texted me telling me that she was going over to Clarys together and they were going out somewhere and they wouldn't be back until the next day after school. I had no clue what they would be doing that was so important they got permission from both of there parents to skip school.

* * *

I got home ate, watched TV, worked out, and relaxed before I fell asleep. When I woke up I was ready to go to school thinking about what kind of conversations I would have with Sebation and Clary, No Jace don't think of her, Alec and Clary, damit I had a problem. I ignored that little conversation I had with myself, when I remembered Clary and Izzy weren't coming to school today. I did hear that there were two new guys coming to school today. No one told me where they were from, if they were guys or girls, or even there names. But that was okay I didn't really care that much to worry about it.

The next day I got ready for school and Alec and I carpooled to school. Walking in I got glances from everyone, as usual, and I think in record time Kalie had came and attached to me. I put some of my stuff in my locker and grabbed my book for first period. After that I walked over to the soccer team and we started talking about pointless stuff like what a teacher did yesterday, how we think some of the teachers don't have a life, and about some of the other students. I zoned out until something caught my attention.

"Has anyone seen ether of the new guys yet?" One of the soccer players asked, everyone shook there head in response.

"But I hear they are both hot." Kalie told us all.

Right as Kalie finished an arm snaked around her torso and pulled her away. I was going to turn around and tell whoever that was 'thank you' but than I saw who it was and from how Alec grabbed my arm and pulled me away a little bit. We were both tensed up ready to fight when his discussing voice became audible.

"You think I'm hot?" He said while gazing intently at Kalie.

"Of course" she said oblivious unstable. He gave her another good look than with no hesitation spoke again "I will keep that in mind." Than walked away with his shadow following him. Clary nor Izzy were going to be happy about this, and probably a little more than angry.

There were only one other interesting events that day and that was when I relised that the two new guys , and there names were also found out (Sebation and Raphael), lived in between our house and Clary's house. I just wanted to get home find the girls and tell them about the two new boys on the block. Lucky, it was Friday so we could deal with this this weekend and they wouldn't have to be too scared about it.

Alec and I got home really quickly only to find no one there. I checked the phone and there was a message,

'Hey, staying Clary's 2night'- Izzy

Shit, this was not going to be good. Hopefully it would be good but with how Clary reacted when we ran into them at the store, this is not a good thing.

_**Clary's POV:**_

I decided to invite Izzy to stay the night mainly because I have been having this weird feeling. I mean I love Izzy to death but I'm not the biggest fan on sleepovers, and nails, and girly stuff like that. But I wanted to talk to her about this feeling I have been having, like someone has been watching me and my every move. My mom and Luke were out of town for some art thing, and I wasn't in the mood for being alone. We were waiting for the pizza man to come before we started our movie, so I decided this was the best time to ask.

"Izzy,"I said and she gave me a look as if I was going to tell her I committed a murder, "have you been having any strange feelings lately? Like you are constantly being watched?" I asked her with a warning tone, I didn't want her to think I was crazy. She was one of the only friends I had besides Alec and Jace but they didn't count.

She gave me a very guarded look and than she kinda bent down as if in despair or embarrassment and talked "Yeah, I thought I was just going crazy. But isn't it weird that we are both felling this way, I mean what could have" she paused and we both gave a look of scared recognition as to why we might be feeling this way, than the door bell rang. I got up, hesitantly, and opened the door. What I found me shocked me, it was the pizza guy not an ax murderer or Chucky. I had completely forgotten about him coming. I gave him the money and me and Izzy sat down to watch our movie not saying a single word about our conversation. Halfway through the movie I got the same feeling and started to fidget and so was Izzy, that was when I started to get scared. I tried my hardest to focus on the movie, witch wasn't that hard since we were near the climax, but I still had an uneasy feeling. Izzy pulled out her phone for a minute than put it back down, I had no idea what she was doing but didn't really care. Than we both slowly drifted off.

Please review I kinda need the push (yes I know I am a little desperate). But I will try on doing the questions.

1. Do you want me to tell you guys about stories that I have found that are amazing?

2. What is your favorite amusement park (or ride)

3. Do you have any big plans, coming up?

is your favorite type of jellybean?

5. and than the implied ones(ex. How did you like it? What do I need to do to fix it? Was there anything that bugged you?)


	9. Chapter 9

I finally got over my writers block! I am still looking for a beta, not for long. Attention All beta's I need you too answer some questions (at the bottom) and I will decide on the winner. Woo...for the non beta's you are still awesome! My little duckling's. THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE A REWARD IF YOU REVIEW! The reward will probably be the first 500 words of the next chapter. But I did use a Cliffy, I'm evil.

I HAVE STARTED AN WEBSITE FOR THIS STORY, It will have things like the outfits, music I think go with it, My favorite fan's, reviews/fan's that make me feel fluffy inside, poll's for what should happen next, plus if I don't update quickly, there will be the reason. The website is .com

Story Recommendation:

_**Now presenting, with 3,123 words...CHAPTER NINE!**_

_**Clary's POV:**_

I woke up in the oddest position, comfortable, but odd. My whole back was laying flat on the couch, but my legs were lifted onto the back of the couch. I looked over to see Izzy in nearly the same position but instead of her back evenly on the couch she had her head smashed into the couch and her torso lifted off. So she was a flipped version of me. I let out a quiet chuckle and than slowly got up so I could go make some coffee. I padded into the kitchen put the coffee maker on, and pulled out some eggs than put them back, I really needed my coffee in the morning. I pulled out four Jimmy Dean samwithes and microwaved them. I could cook better than Izzy, but that wasn't saying much. It also depended on how awake I was, if I was hyper you would have a delicious mouth watering feast. But in the state I'm in right now, you would have a mound of uncooked or dry food. I had to smile at the thought. I pulled the door open before the microwave could ding because 1) I wouldn't wake Izzy up, that is scary and 2) I hate the annoying beeping sound. Most people think that you are a 'bomb defuser' if you do that, I think that it means that I just saved myself from a headache.

I put two Jimmy Dean switches on a plate than poured the coffee for both me and Izzy. I picked up the plates and brought them in the living room so Izzy could smell the aroma, than I went back for the coffee. When I got back into the living room Izzy was sitting up and gave me a big smile and a thank you. I turned on the TV, we were watching Girl Code. As we ate we would react to the things they said and weather they were true or not.

We had been watching TV for about two hours when Izzy decided she should probably head home. I told her I could drive her, and she went to get her stuff. Once we were in the car we blared the radio and rocked out. We rolled up to Izzy's house and she told me to come in for a few, just for fun. I happily accepted and we headed in.

We went into the kitchen without announcing our presence, but we could probably be heard from miles away. As I was laughing with Izzy and opening the door to the kitchen I was hit with the familiar sent of spices and old burnt food. We walked in only to be met by two slalom faces, one with blue eyes and another with gold, both gleaming with concern.

"Is this an intervention?" I asked in pure confusion. Jace and Alec shared a glance than looked at us, "Not exactly, but you might want to sit down." We both sat down with extreme caution. My heart was thumping so hard in my chest, I felt it hitting the front of my ribs than being sent back to hit the back of my ribs and repeat. All the worst possible scenarios were running through my head, but not much of them were there. I mean what could have gone so wrong that they would have to sit us down to tell us. I mean the looks on there faces just radiated concern, witch was never good. Izzy and I gave them a look that pretty much told them that they could tell us now, before we explode from anticipation.

Alec took a deep breath and than slowly said, "So today at school we got two new students." Jace nodded as if agreeing. They both gave us a look that was expecting us to fill in the blank. But my mind only processed that they were just wanting to tell us about how much school sucked, and that we were lucky we didn't have to go. I gave them another minute or two to continue, but they didn't. "Ok, we don't need to know about how your day was at school. If you really needed to talk to us about it for some reason, you don't have to sit us down and break it to us like we are five and the dog tore apart our favorite toy." I said just laying all my cards down on the table holding nothing back. The whole time I was talking I could see Jace's temper rise, as if he was in a pot and the temperature was slowly rising. I gave him a look that was suppose to send the message that I was right and he knew it.

I guess he got the message, and it made him blow his top. He was not being patient with us anymore. Standing up and slamming his palms so hard on the table it made it shake he bellowed " The two boys are Sebation and Raphael. The two who beat you two!" he said with no remorse in his voice.

At first I just looked at him than it hit me. Sebation, the one who bashed my head into a brick wall multiple times and Raphael, who beat Izzy. The two who tried to rape us, until Izzy did something than changed there objective to hurt us. My mind was recalling in what was going on trying to grasp why they were here. 1 universe, 8 planets, 204 countries, 809 islands, 7 seas, 6 billion people and somehow not only do they now go to my school, but I ran into them at a gas station that was TWO FUCKING STATES AWAY! This was one very very weird!

The kitchen seemed to familiar so I looked outside the window to see if I could find anything calming or peaceful. Something, anything to eade my mind. I was frantically looking, with no success. A voice in my head told me to stand up to see if I could find anything peaceful from that view. I stood up and saw a bush move, but there was no wind outside. Than as quick as light something ran out of the bushes, I craned my neck in confusion. This seemed like useless information for a few minutes, but it also took my mind off of Sebation and Raphael for a few minutes.

Than it hit me like a title wave. My eyes widened, chest heaved, breaths labored, light headed, legs slowly buckling, everything turned blurred for a minute than went back, repeat. You know how in scary movies after the person starts hallucinating or something like that, you see from the characters point of view and it starts tripping out, fading in and out of focus, and tipping. That was what my vision was like as I relised that at first Sebation and Raphael were going to rape us, but when Izzy and I rejected them they didn't take it well. They would not let us get away with putting down there ego's like that. So after that moment there objective was to kill us. That is the only explanation. I mean it explains why I have seen them so much lately, why Izzy and I are the only two feeling watched, and many other small things. My senses started to dull one at a time. First went my hearing, it turned voices into mush and background noise into a buzz, than my sight slowed and blurred making me blink a lot to try to regain it, the familiar smell of the kitchen just disappeared, the counter I had been currently leaning on slowly seemed to slip from my grasp and no madder how hard I tried I could not find it to support me, I had a discussing taste in my mouth. I had no idea what direction was north, south, east, or west nor did I know the difference between left and right, all I did know was that I was going down slowly. Everything seemed to just float and shift into darkness, I could faintly hear someone calling my name but that just got twisted into the black hole like everything else.

_**Jace's POV:**_

At first I was happy that I exploded at Clary and Izzy. I mean Izzy didn't deserve it but Clary was just asking for it when she started to tell us that she didn't want to hear us talk. When she told us that she didn't want to hear about our day, I felt a pang of sadness well up inside of me. That just added to my anger against her, it aided me in blowing my top. Right after I had said it I felt like it was the right thing to do. She seemed a little disjointed at first, witch I was fine with, she needed to be knocked off her high horse for a minute. But than she stood up and walked over to the sliding glass door as if in a trance. She didn't even look like her legs could hold her so she leaned up against the counter never letting her eyes stray from outside.

Than slowly she started to rupture. I couldn't tell what she was thinking all I could see was her starting to sweat as if she had just ran a mile, that was the first sign. Her eyes started to open so wide I was sure her eyeballs would fall out of their sockets. Slowly her chest started to heave faster and faster like a rise in dub step music. She started to blink a lot, and seemed like she just shut us out and she was in her own personal bubble. I was getting ready to ask her what was wrong, my body ready to pounce if anything snapped (physically or mentally) than the next thing I knew I was charging at her catching her before she fell to the ground and slammed her head on the counter. That seemed to cut Izzy and Alec out of there staring gaze that they had been trapped in since I spat out the truth. Than we all took turns saying 'Clary' and 'are you ok?'

I slowly set Clary down on the floor, and checked to see if she was ok. She seemed fine, a normal pulse, nothing broken. She must of just fainted. I lifted her up and brought her to the couch in the living room, followed by my three shadows. One was the one that truly belonged to me and the others were Alec and Izzy. We set her down and kinda just sat there in an uncomfortable silence. Alec's phone began to ring, he told us he had to take it, Izzy gave him a not and I just slightly inclined my pointer finger and my middle finger on my right hand in an attempted salute. I felt so bad, this was all my fault. If I could only control myself better Clary wouldn't have fainted. She would be talking to us instead of laying, unconscious, on the couch in our family room. Dammit, Dammit, Dammit!

Five minutes later she broke the eerily quiet air that surrounded us, "I'm going to go get changed." She said in a monotone voice. She was probably still knocked out of place from the whole event, my fault again. She got up walked over to me and bent down and whispered in my ear, "It isn't your fault, Jace. She will be fine." She said in a caring but sure of herself voice. I was kinda scared, it was like she was reading my mind and I would like my mind to stay mine. I vowed since this was my fault, and if anything happened to Clary because of my mistake I would not be able to live with myself, to not move from this spot until she woke up. Or I really had to pee. But those were the only two ways I would get up.

Three hours later Izzy came back in to check on Clary. "Still nothing?" I nodded. We just stayed in those spots for a minute just thinking. Than we were interrupted by someone asking what happened. We looked around for Alec but he wan't there, so our eyes traveled to the body that had been unconscious for the past three hours. I looked only to see her eyes wide staring at me than moving to Izzy, full of confusion.

Izzy walked over to her and sat on the couch with her. "Jace," She gave me a menacing glare, "rudely told us about how the two new guys at school were Sebation and Raphael." She said every word coated in sweetness, except for 'Jace' and 'Rudely', she spat those. She eyed Clary cautiously, "Than you started to have some type of attack, like internal, and than fainted. Do you know why?" Izzy said all of this as if she said one wrong word Clary would crack and shatter into a million pieces like a porcelain doll. I believed that it was true. She looked so fragile, not just when she was sleeping, but now she still looked that she could just break. She slowly sad up with Izzy next to her she spoke her first words, "Izzy I figured it out." She said this really softly but I still caught it. Izzy gave her a questioning look, and Clary continued this time acting as if she was preaching to the choir not just Izzy. "The night at Magnus' party, Sebation and Raphael's objective was to rape us, until we denied and put up a fight." She paused for a minute to take a breath, "I don't know about you but Sebation wouldn't stop throwing my head against the wall until I acted dead. I think when we fought there new objective was to kill us. Now, knowing we are alive, they will finish what they started." We both just stared at her with horror and disbelief. Than it looked like something clicked in Izzy's mind. Izzy looked just as fragile as Clary did. Right then Clary's cell phone went off, "Hello?" she answered, "I'm at Izzy's, I'll be home in just a few minutes." Than she hung up. "That was my mom, she is home, and wants me to join her." I gave her a wave than she walked out.

I just sat on the chair I had been sitting on for three plus hours, and thought about what I had just heard. Clary and Izzy are on a list to be killed. Izzy is practically my sister I couldn't let her die. Clary, I don't know what she was she was just special, I do know that if she got killed I wouldn't be able to live my life much longer. Who would I rather die, Izzy or Clary? I relied three things as I contemplated that question 1) I would choose Izzy 2) It would hurt a lot of people if ether of them died and 3) I have strong feeling for Clary, stronger feelings than I had for anyone.

_**Clary's POV:**_

I had no idea what to think of on the ride home. My head still kinda hurt, and the pain was increasing as I kept reviving my situation. My mom had called me, but she sounded off, she could just have a cold or something but she rarely gets sick. The big thing is my mom said she wasn't coming back from her trip until the end of the month! Yet she called me to come home. I don't know why but I felt like it was the smartest idea to head home. But then again I had just been knocked out for three hours.

I pulled into the driveway, nothing seemed out of place. I got out of my car, checked for mail, and went up to the front door. I unlocked the door my hear started pounding as I walked into the house. The house was pretty hot and it was pretty much summer. I walked over to the bowl where we put our keys. I looked at myself in the mirror, this was not my best day, I had bags under my eyes my skin was more pale than normal and my hair was a mess. I decided that I would have to go take a shower after I cleared the place.

**Flashback**

"Are you ok?" Izzy asked me before she sent me out. I didn't have the willpower to lie so I didn't. "No, my mom sounded weird. I don't want to go home, but if my mom was really suppose to come home I would be in major trouble." I told her in defeat.

"I'm not going to follow you, that would endanger both of us, and I kinda want to let the news sink in." She said and I totally understood so I gave her a nod telling her that I understood. "So when you get home check all of your room's. If nothing is odd, text me." This wasn't a bad plan "But what if something is wrong?" She gave me a crazy smile, "You scream run, I should be able to hear you. If it is just a little thing out of place you get in you car and get your ass back over her, where we have two 'bodyguards' that we can feed the alligators." I gave out a little laugh than left.

**End Flashback**

I just got into the kitchen, and started out the door than I saw that a chair was out away from the table. We didn't even use the table. The time I had used to think about the chair, was my getaway time. Because a few seconds after I was contemplating the chair someone had thrown a rolled up shirt around my head, acting as a gag, and tripped me into the chair. All I could think was 'Please don't knock me out, please. I have already been unconscious for three hours today, I would like to live more that five or six hours a day. I tried to stand but I had one person tying my hands and another tying my feet. I was completely unmovable, unless I jumped the chair. No one knew that for some reason. In every scary movie where someone is tied to a chair, the chair isn't tied to the floor, duh. I'm sorry but I don't believe superman will come and save me, so I have to think ahead. Right as I ended that thought my head was forced to make contact with the counter. There went thinking ahead.

I HAVE STARTED AN WEBSITE FOR THIS STORY, It will have things like the outfits, music I think go with it, My favorite fan's, reviews/fan's that make me feel fluffy inside, poll's for what should happen next, plus if I don't update quickly, there will be the reason. The website is .com (Repeat)

:P I'm mean, I know. For the five questions, here I go,

you have a TV in your room?

2. Do you listen to pandora?

is the most interesting dream you have ever had?

4. Have you ever paint splattered?

5. Have you ever thrown cake in someones face?

6. How do you like the story, comments, or questions (Implied)

Beta questions (You can Pm me everything or I don't care,a s long as you answer.)

1. How often do you get on fan fiction?

2. How many other stories are you currently beta'ing?

3. How many stories have you BETA'ed? (completed stories)

4. What will you do if I don't respond within a day?

5. What will you do if I don't respond within a week?


	10. Chapter 10

I hope I updated fast enough to make you all not mad about the cliffhanger. Thank you all for helping me get over the little bump. I know it was stupid but it made it hard to write so I needed to get some help. Thank you, some of the ones that really helped me A few quests, BreakThisSpell666, V.I.D Vishii, panemsbest, shadowhunterprincess, ploiuiu, And tons of others I just want to get this up so I can update.

Also, the mood really changes but I think it is ok. I'm thinking of another story, So if I don't pick you to beta this story I have another that you might be able to. The Clace is for all of you but inspired by ThatHippieChick

_**Izzy'z POV:**_

Why the hell had Clary not responded! It has been two fucking hours, I'm going insane. I want to give Clary her space, but I told her to text me and she hasn't texted me! Next time I see that girls I'm going to tear her throat out. I have been pacing the kitchen for thirty minutes. My nerves were strung out and fried. Alec and Jace, I think, went to the park to play one on one soccer. I started to hyperventilate. Clary needed to respond! I was calling Clary on the phone for like the 100th time this hour, "Clary, Fucking Respond or I swear to god I will hunt you down and personally tear your head off!"

After that little tantrum I threw my phone directly at the ground. I could feel tears starting to make rivers down my face. I was going to pull that girl apart limb by limb! After I decided that I was going to rip her apart my knees buckled. I was going to hit the ground, but strong arms caught me. Jace and Alec must be back. Right after I felt secure I just broke, I couldn't take it anymore. At first I was anxious, than I was scared, than I was just agitated and angry. But I guess the anger was just to distract me. I started bawling, I couldn't take. The only person that would put up with my shit and my brothers shit. My first friend that I can remember that hasn't used me for my brothers or for my closet or my family's money. I couldn't loose her, expeshally when it would be my fault. I made her go to the party, I made her go the back way with me, I was the one who rebelled and made the boys shift there focus. They key word in all of that, 'I'. I needed Clary, we all needed Clary.

I opened my eyes only to see Jace sitting next to me, kinda under me. He was the one who caught me, but he had to let go! He had eyes full of concern, this reminded me of a year after we adopted Jace. He would have nightmares and seizure. I always was in the room next to him, so I could hear him. I would always go in and hold him down. He'd fight me, I got some nasty bruises thanks to that, than he would end up shaking and crying in my 'arms'. That was the only time I had ever seen Jace cry. Jace was popular I wanted to be like him in every way, even though I would never admit this, I always looked up to my brothers wanted to be like them. The first time you see your role model break, so do you. A little part of you just breaks away, a part you can never get back. It is an indescribable pain, a pain that no one could know about because you look up to your role model because you know what they do in there spare time. You know everything good and bad that they have done, yet you still look up to them. They are just perfect in your eyes, destructible.

_**Jace's POV**_:

Alec and I had just had a very intense workout session. We played a full game of soccer, one on one. Than we ran a mile, than ran home. I had a good time. I told Alec I was going to go get a glass of water, he said he was going to go shower and change. I was just about to open the door when I hear Izzy's crazed voice. Izzy is just flat out scary in this mood. I feel bad for the one who had to suffer her wrath. "Clary, Fucking Respond or I swear to go I will hunt you down and personally tear your head off!" Izzy screamed. I heard a thud against the wall that was probably her phone. Izzy sounded like she was in hysteric. That must have been how I sounded when when she came into my room's when I had my 'fits'. Those were the scariest moments of my life, so far. It was worse than when it really happened, because you just relive the even over and over.

I shoved the door open only to see Izzy on her way to the floor. I dropped my soccer bag and ran to catch her. Even though Izzy and I always fight, we were still family. We cared more than anything for each other. I got to her and she just started bawling. It broke my heart to see the invisible Izzy just break, just like that. She started to pound on my chest, "Let me go." she yelled. I just squeezed her closer to me. After repeating that process for a while, she finally figured it out that I wasn't letting her go. She just leaned into my embrace and shook and cried her heart out. I have never been the best in this type of situation. But I decided that since she looked as delicate as a baby, to try to comfort her like a baby. I just kinda rocked her and told her it would be ok.

She finally recollected herself and scooted away from me. "What happened?" I asked. She took a moment as if trying to decide what to tell me. After a long breath she told me, "Earlier when Clary left I told her to text me when she cleared her house. Because she said her mom sounded off, and we have both been feeling watched. We are pretty sure it is Sebation and Raphael. But she hasn't texted me!" At that I could feel her pain, the fear and anxiety. "Well how about we go see if she is ok, I'll drive us over." Izzy's car had been taken away, so had mine. They were more like getting fixed up. Alec preferred me to drive his car, if it was between Izzy and I. I said it in the most relaxing tone, but I was also starting to freak out.

I wrote a note and put it on the counter so Alec would know where we and his car went. Than we both bolted out of the door, and jumped into the car. It felt like the car ride too Clary's house took forever. Once we finally pulled up, nothing looked out of place. Something just accoutered to me, "Izzy how are we going to get in?" I looked over at her. You could tell from a mile away that she was still panicking. Her eyes bulged out of her head, as to say that she hadn't thought about it ether than they softened. Without a word she walked over to the garage, and typed in a code. Than gave me a devilish smile. Clary's car was the only on in there. That told us two things: 1. She was here and 2. Her parents weren't. I looked up only to see Izzy already opening the door to get in. " You get upstairs and I will get downstairs." Izzy said. I nodded my head and looked for the stairs. They weren't that hard to find, they were in the middle of the house. I went upstairs, the first door was on the right I slowly opened it only to find a few bean bags and a multiple headed lamp. But no Clary. I looked at the next door on the other side of the hall. This must have been her moms room, it had a big bed on it and two doors on the other side of the room, they looked like they lead into the bathroom or a closet. I decided against going into their room. The next two doors were just closets with boxes. I was at the next room. I pushed open the door hoping that I would find a certain red beauty, but I didn't. I found what I think was her room. Her bed was unmade and her room was a mess. It looked like Izzy was here. I shook my head, and I thought boys were suppose to be the messy ones. I shut her door and went into the kitchen.

I had an apple when Izzy came in, "nothing." she said exasperated. "nothing." I confirmed. "Urgg..." Izzy screamed than attempted to sit down, but ended up with her but on the floor. "What happened?" Izzy gave me a confused glance, "Are you sure you checked everywhere?" She said. "Yeah," I said cautiously. She gave me a look, than told me to call Clary on her phone. I called and we found the phone was under the cabinets in the kitchen. That gave me an idea, I don't know where it came from, but I had it. I remembered something from the last girl who lived here, of course I spent like one night here and I faintly remembered her telling me about a secret room in the basement. I grabbed Clary's phone and dialed my number. I tied her phone to some string, and put it on speaker. I put it in the vent in the kitchen. I sent the phone down the slot. It went down, than ran into another vent. But I guess the vent wasn't that stuck so the vent just completely fell off. I held the phone down and started to talk into mine, "Clary?" Than someone said " What the hell are you doing Jace?" dammit I had forgotten that Izzy was with me. I dropped the phone, and the call had ended.

I told Izzy what I was doing, than she nodded her head. Than I tried calling and calling the phone that just fell down. Nothing, but I was going to keep trying.

_**Clary's POV:**_

Ouch! My head hurt so much, it was like someone had dented my head. What the hell did Izzy do to me. Who the hell was calling me, everyone knew I loved my sleep! I tried to grab my phone and throw it against the wall when I relised my hands were bound, to a chair. So were my legs. My head was still in a fog and the buzzing was not helping. If you knew me well you would know that I have a superpower to shut anything up that is annoying me. Inanimate objects that is, with animate objects I was just hopeless.

I jumped in my chair and pulled it over to the phone. I was just about to think of some amazing way to silence it with my toe, when my chair fell over. Great. Lucky that woke me up. I looked around I was in the basement, Izzy should be able to find me. But than once again slowly remembering things I relised that the basement was a hidden room. You had to go behind a bookcase by the stairs to get down here. I stuck my tongue out and pressed the answer button, I guess this person didn't know that I had answered. "Call again." I heard Izzy's voice say. "Izzy I'm not calling again, I have already called fifty times. It's not going to work." They were too loud for me, I mean I was just unconscious for who knows how long, I did not want the loud noises, so I yelled at them. Because in my mind that is the solution. "Shut up and lower your voices or when I get out of here I will tear you your voice box and take your shoes, Izzy and tear your adams apple out and paint your room, Jace!" That shut them up for a minute.

"CLaRy!" Izzy screamed so much for the warning, "Where the hell are you?" I rolled my eyes and decided just to give her directions, and tell her to bring me food. I was starving. "Grab an apple from the bowl in the kitchen." I said "Than go over to the bookcase by the stairs." I heard shuffling upstairs. "Okay." "Find the button on the side of the bookcase. Press it." I heard the bookcase opening. "Now go down the stairs." I heard a little bit of bickering than heard "Wow are we sure you aren't trying to kill us?" An arrogant asshat said. Oh boy my favorite. "Why would I want to kill you, I mean when I could just capture you and keep your for myself." I said to please his ego. "You have no idea how many girls have said that in a serious tone." I had to give him a little chuckle. I could see the overly attached girlfriend group charging after him.

After that thought I saw a light coming from the hallway. When they got downstairs I told them that the light switch was on the wall right after the stairs. Once the lights came on I could see both of there eye's pop out like in a cartoon, but if it was a competition than I would have to say Jace won. That made something inside of me flutter a little bit. They both walked over to me, Jace came and picked the chair up from the ground and got to work on my bindings. "What happened?" Izzy asked. "I don't exactly remember. Izzy, did you bring the apple?" She directed her gaze to the one who was behind me, "Yeah, about that. He ate it." She said pointing a perfectly manicured finger at Jace. "I would be glaring at you but I can't really look at you since you are behind me so, mental glare." "Ow, stop please." He begged, I just smiled and turned my attention away from him. I would have forgot about him if I didn't keep getting shocked every time he accidentally touched my hands. They must have gone to boy scout's to learn how to do such a good knot.

Five minutes later, I was untied and we all headed upstairs. "What do you think they wanted." Izzy asked with a cautious tone, "And why didn't they kill you?" Jace added. Izzy gave him a glare that could kill, it totally beat my 'mental glare'. He put his hands up I surrender, "What it's a good question." I was about to answer when I felt something scratch in my bra. I don't remember putting anything there. I put my hand in my bra to grab it out, only to be caught. Jace and Izzy both giving me a questioning look, Jace's looked like it contained something besides curiosity. I pulled out a folded piece of paper. I unfolded it and read it.

_**Tell anyone, and you, your black haired friend, her family, your family, and everyone else you care about will end up just like you. Except they will end up starving to death, or dehydration and won't have a chance of being saved. **_

_**-Your best friends**_

Well that answers one question. I read it to Izzy and Jace. We may have proof but I'm pretty sure these guys won't stop until they get what they want. Plus I feel like they can hide from the police long enough to get at least three people and starve them.

An hour later Jace had ended up in my living room watching TV, and Izzy was constantly asking if I was okay. "Izzy I'm fine, for the last time, I'm fine!" I said while holding her biceps, or should be biceps. "I can stay longer if you want?" She suggested. "Where are you going anyways? Jace doesn't look like he's going to move unless he needs more snacks, and I don't think ether of us can move him." I told her. She took a deep breath. "I'm going on a date, with a guy that I have been talking to online for a long time. We are going to Taki's." I gave her a big smile "Go then!" I said pushing her out of the door. "I'm leaving Jace here to watch you though, when I get back we will talk to our parents about having you just stay at our house." I was going to add to her story, but she left no time to argue. She grabbed her bag, keys, gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and ran outside.

Ok, so now I was stuck with Jace, nice. I squished my lips to the left side of my face while thinking about what I was going to do until she got back. I might as well not make it more wired than it already would be, so I went in to see what he was watching. I got in the living room just to find Jace watching Ridiculousness. I sat down on the opposite side of the couch from him. "Where did Izzy go?" he asked in a bored tone. "On a date, she left you to babysit." I said in an equal tone. After a few minutes of silence I couldn't take it anymore, not the silence but we were watching the very first one. That one has had so many reruns. "Have you not seen any of these? Or can we watch the new one?" He gave me a look as if to say, you watch Ridiculousness. "Give me the remote, then I can change it." He stared at me knowing that if he gave me the remote it was almost as if giving up his power. If I had the remote I could change it so we were watching something like 'The Notebook'. "Just tell me what to do and I will." he said, this was war. But he probably didn't know what he started. I don't have any siblings but Simon is pretty much one, so I know about all of this stuff. I was going to give him one last warning. "There is a password on the TV, my mom doesn't want anyone to know it." I said my eyes narrowing. "I'm not anyone."He said confirming the fight.

I pounced on him, and could tell that he was not expecting it by how long it took him to react. I had the remote in my small little hands, but he violently ripped it out and shield it. I had thrown a few meaningless punches that couldn't hurt a feather, and he had done the dame. I had is arms pinned down with my knees and got the remote in my grips, I had hope in my eyes and than it was ripped out of my hands and thrown across the room. We both scrambled to get it. I almost had it in my grasps, when Jace grabbed my ankle and dragged me behind him pulling up my shirt in the process. But the fight was on, he was not going to win. I noticed he wasn't wearing shoes so I started to rub my fingernail against the arch of his foot. He had a little spasm, showing that he wasn't expecting that card to be pulled. Once again the remote was thrown to the opposite side of the room. One of the few quirks of being small is I was really fast, so I quickly scurried over to the other side of the room and took hold of the remote. I pushed it against the inside of my torso and rolled into a ball. I had just enough time to go armadillo when Jace pounced on me. I could tell that he didn't know how to continue.

"You wouldn't" He threw me a smirk that I swore he had stolen from the devil. Than he started to tickle me everywhere. It started at my stomach than went to feet, neck, than it felt like everywhere was ticklish. I was laughing so hard, I could feel abs starting to form. "Trues! Truce!" I screamed above my laughter. He let me sit up and shake hand with him. We got back up on the couch, I started another show while he made some popcorn. We had a little fight to where the popcorn should sit, than finally I gave in and sat side by side with Jace, the popcorn on his lap. We laughed thought the whole show. By the end we had ended up throwing popcorn into each others mouths, because we had both seen the show before.

Izzy still hadn't showed up by the time the show was over, and I wasn't in the mood to just have a heart to heart with Jace. I could tell that I felt something with him, but we were having fun and I didn't want to ruin that. He suggested that we go kick the ball around, so we did. Once again getting bored with the normal 'pass' we decided to test each others skills. We were drop kicking, shooting at full force, and just flat out showing off at this point. Jace did this weird juggle the ball handstand jungle kick thing. I'm pretty sure that it had nothing to do with a jungle, but he looked like an ape while doing it so I added the jungle into it. The first three times he had failed horribly at kicking it, the fourth time it went into my next door neighbors top floor window. I'm pretty sure if it was any stronger it would have broken the window. We both kinda went and hit under my porch.

The lady came out screaming, and being the good little girl I was went over to apologize. Jace was behind me but he never took the smirk off of his face. The lady loved how I took blame for my actions, so she invited me inside. I walked inside only to be greeted by the stereotypical grandma house. She had floral wallpaper and old furniture everywhere. She brought me into the kitchen and I was greeted by an amazing smell of fresh chocolate chip cookies. "I cooked way to much, I was wondering if you could help me get rid of them." She asked in the cutest little voice. She sat me down and gave me a glass of milk. Jace sat down next to me, she gave him a not to friendly look. She brought over a huge batch of cookies, and tole me to dig in. Jace hungrily tried to grab one, but she swatted his hand away with a cane that came out of nowhere. I told her I had to get home, so she bagged up the cookies and gave me a big kiss on my cheek. I turned a deep shade of red, and she stopped me right before we left "Don't change into him." She said jerking her head over to Jace who was waiting for me at the end of her driveway. "We need more young people like you." She said and handed over the soccer ball. I walked out of the house with one soccer ball, about three dozen cookies, and a burning red face.

Back inside my house, Jace dove into a dozen of the cookies. I just shook my head at him, why does he have to be that way. I was staring at him while he ate. The way his muscles moved, and the way that his eyes rolled back in delight when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." I said in a mocking tone. "Mhmh.." Jace said. Rolling my eyes I opened the door to find Izzy. "Look's like you haven't killed him yet, that's good." She said. I just started to walk away, when she caught my arm, "Pack some stuff, you are practically moving in with us until your mom gets back." She said a little to excitedly. " And you," I pointed to her, "Don't let Jace eat all of the cookies."

I ran upstairs, pulled out a suitcase, and started packing. I couldn't stop thinking about how much fun me and Jace had today. I was happy to be 'living' with the Lightwoods for awhile. All the time I will be spending with Izzy, but I couldn't stop and hope that I could also spend some time with Jace. And with that I went downstairs, "I'm ready." But my words meant nothing. "Clary Izzy won't let me have anymore cookies." Jace wined. I went over and patted Izzy on the head, "Good job." She smiled in response. I shoved the cookies into my purse and Jace started to pout. "If you stop pouting I will let you ride with me in the mustang." I told him. Ever since the day after the party I could see the desire and jealousy, whenever he saw me with my car. This perked him up. Rolling my eyes again I told Izzy I would meet her at her house. And we set off.

Recommendations:

bombs

2. Scars (but she seems to be really popular so most of you have probably already read it)

I added 1,000 more words than normal just for you people.

1. What is the best color?

2. Iphone or Android?

3. What is your favorite animal?

4. Boys or girls?( doesn't have to be your gender)

5.(Implied question(s)

6. How did you find this story?


	11. Chapter 11

I have a few things to say before I can let you read this.

_**Beta's:**_ This will be the last chapter before I pick one of you.

_**Other stories:**_ I am working on them, they will hopefully come out before July 14th

_**Updating:**_ I just went camping for a week, with no electronics! And I had absolutely no time to write, now I have another vacation for the fourth, I will try to write but can't promise anything, I will answer PM's and stuff, but probably not writing. I am way to addicted to FanFiction to not.

_**Shadow hunters:**_ If you are becoming a shadow hunter online, you can use my link and help me with points. /CffV/

_**Other's:**_ I will try to get a blueprint of Izzy's room, because it's fun. I will post the Url but I will use * instead of .

_**Chapter 10:**_ **THIS IS NOT CHAPTER 10, CHAPTER 10 IS UP AS CHAPTER 10!** I took down the reassurance page, thank you to all of you who helped me, I needed just to get over that bump. So no I have not been holding you this long on a cliffy. It just didn't send an email saying that it was. I would love for you to comment on both chapters, or just merge them, but I only got one comment on chapter 10, that is why I haven't been pushed to update.

_**Clary's POV:**_

Izzy and I had started crying, we were laughing so hard. Why did this show have to be so funny? We were lying on Izzy's pink conforter with pillows supporting our heads, watching "Who's line is it anyways?" on her 32" TV. I'm personally surprised we could find the TV in here. Her room was a mess of makeup, clothes, organizers, and bags. I'm not going to deny that my room would be just as messy, if I owned all the shit that she does, but I don't so my room is only half as messy. Izzy said that "Santa" had gotten her this DVD collection for Christmas a few years ago. He promised it was good, but Izzy didn't trust him.

She had gotten home really late last night from her date and so we decided to hang out today. It was already 5:30pm and so far we had watched the first season of WLIIA, were finishing up the second season, and probably got a six-pack from laughing so hard. We had hardly eaten anything but popcorn but we were cool with that. Once the last episode of season 2 had ended we still had some time to spare before dinner so we talked.

"So, Izzy. How was your date last night?" I asked her while squirming around as if to inquire something.

She rolled her eyes modernizing something about how weird I was, and why she was friends with me. I shrieked impatiently, but she didn't respond. So I sneak-attacked her. The fight was pretty tough, but she didn't have the will that I did.

"Spill your guts like you just saw Jace and Alec having sex!" I yelled at her. I don't know where that came from but I said it, and it was so gross I wanted to throw up the popcorn from earlier, and I wasn't even related to them.

"Ok, first, that was a disgusting thought that has now scarred me forever, and second, I was going to tell you but someone," She gave me a weird look, "Was being impatient and very disgustingly weird."

Knowing that she wouldn't spill if I was still on her I got up and we made our way to sit cross -legged from each other on her soft bed She took a deep breath that made me want to kill her for making it so intense." The guy who I met was named Simon. I have a picture of him that I took at dinner."

She handed me her phone with a shaky hand. The guy in the picture was tall and lengthy, he reminded me of shaggy from Scooby doo except he had brownish black curly hair with a dungeon and dragons shirt on and jeans. He looked like someone you would find at some "LARP" or video game role playing game. "He took me out to a place called 'Table Telephone' or something like that. We had so much fun jumping from table to table, pissing off the workers, and ended up getting kicked out, so we went to the park and told each other about ourselves and we're really different." Izzy rambled off, as if to impress me, but she kind of whispered the last part.

I gave her a look that would have gone with a raised eyebrow, but I can't do that so it didn't. "Wait, is his name Simon Lewis?" I asked her cautiously.

"Yeah, how did you know?" She said with wide eyes full of fear.

I didn't realize until now, she was talking about my Simon. We had always played video games and were the best of friends, until he told me that he had a huge crush on me, and I felt bad so we tried the dating scene. That ended really badly, and we had ended up in this awkward stage. That was when we drifted apart, we never went to the same school so we didn't have to see each other every day. We just stopped talking to each other.

I was surprised that Izzy liked Simon. Simon was the kind of person you would find at a comic book store, some kind of LARPing fest, or in his room all day, eyes glued to an Xbox. I don't think Izzy even knows what any of those things are. I gave her a questioning look, that made her start squirming. I guess my opinion meant more to her than I thought.

"I used to date Simon." I said answering her question from earlier.

Her face fell and she looked like she was about to cry, but all she could say was "Oh."

"But don't worry, I was never really into him. Plus, you know I don't believe that the 'friends never date other friends ex's' thing is true, only on an occasion where he scarred you for life. Simon and I were really great friends but started to drift away from each other. But I'm pretty sure if I saw him again he would invite me over to play a video game. I know I would. He is a great person but do you really think you are right for each other, I mean, like you said, you guys are really different."

She looked up at me with hopeful eyes, "Yes, I do. I don't know why but I really like him." I kept a straight face, which you could tell was agitating her. "He's nice and different, from all of the other boys I've dated. He might even treat me right not just ask for sex." She said with a hopeful tone. Like not only was she telling me this but she was reminding herself about this, like she had told herself all of this over and over again.

I looked at her and let a smile slowly spread across my face, "Well than, call him up and figure out a meeting time so that we could all hang out. I need to see my little nerd again."

She jumped and hugged me so tight that I felt like she was going to make my body explode and have me guts all over her room.

"Are you sure this won't be awkward?" I gave her a nod and a cheesy grin. She squeaked and we both settled down back onto her bed again. This time I kept one leg under me and the other off the bed.

"So," Izzy asked.

"So what?" I responded.

"So, what happened with you and Jace last night?" She questioned.

I rolled my eyes, "And why would you say something happened last night?"

She pointed her eyes at me as if to look into my soul. Normally I would be unfazed, but Izzy was scary. With her black hair she would do anything to get what she wants. "When Jace and I left your house he had a big grin on his face that no one could take off. He hasn't grinned like that since, well, I don't think he has ever grinned like that." With that I squirmed, he was smiling about the day we had, I started to feel butterflies grow in my belly.

I decided she would get it out of me sooner or later, so why not sooner. "Nothing amazing happened. We watched a movie-"

"Did you fight him for the remote?"

After shaking my head I responded with, " Yes, but as I was saying, we watched a movie after we went to kick the ball outside. We decided to see who was the best goalie. I missed one of Jaces' kicks because it was ten feet above my head, and it ended up going into my neighbors' yard. We had to go over to her house and get the ball back. She gave me some milk and cookies, like a poster grandma. Jace tried to snatch some too, but his hand got swatted away, because 'He was a bad boy'. Then we were going to watch another movie, but you showed up."

She gave me a look, " That's all?"

Was I missing something? "Yeah, that's all."

"Ok," was her only response.

I could feel an awkward silence coming on, but we were saved by the time. We looked over at the clock to see that it was time for dinner. We were starving, so we ran down the stairs in a flash of red and black. I'm pretty sure we ran into Alec and Jace but we didn't care. We got into the dining room just in time for the food to arrive, or should I say the appetizers, and I saw Max out of the corner of my eyes, but focused on the food.

At Izzy's house you always got a three-course meal, even though most people didn't eat the last course. The only person who ate it was Max because Izzy had to maintain a healthy weight, and Jace, Alec and I needed to keep our weight and diet for soccer. We started on our salads and were about a quarter finished with them when Jace and Alec joined us.

"So nice of you to bless us with your presence." I said before stuffing my face with a mouthful of salad.

"I know you love to know you are in the same room as I am, but if you are going to be here every day please try to keep it to yourself." Jace responded. I just rolled my eyes and finished my salad.

Later when we were all done with our first course and ready for the second, Alec started the conversation,"What was with the plowing down in the halls before dinner?"

"We were hungry." Izzy said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Alec just rolled his eyes muttering "girls" under his breath.

Jace gave us a look that I'm pretty sure I wasn't suppose to see but did, "Haven't I told you guy's that I also eat, just as much as all of you soccer players?" I asked him. I knew he knew at that moment both him and Alec had just been put out in the doghouse. I just smiled and started on the main course that had just arrived. After dinner Izzy told me she wanted to talk to Jace and Alec. She told me I could come with her but I declined. I knew it was near Max's bed time and he loved to have someone tuck him in, plus I don't talk to him much so I wanted to get to know him as much as I knew all of his other siblings.

I walked into Max's room to see him sitting on his bed reading a superman comic. "What volume is that?" I asked. He looked up and squished his face up in confusion, he was really smart for his age. You could tell that he knew if he answered my question truthfully or with something besides 'why do you care' than I would be invited in.

"Umm.. I think 6." He gave me a sorry look that made me roll my eyes. I do that a lot since I can't raise an eyebrow.

"Don't try to tell me that I won't be able to catch up, plus you are lying, you are on volume four." I told him leaning on the doorframe, tipping my head down.

"You read comics?!" He asked as if in total shock.

"Have you ever met me?" I said, "I don't just know comics, I also know my fair share of video games. My favorite has to be Call Of Duty 11 or Halo." He signaled me to come sit, which I did in my favorite position (with one leg under me the other hanging somewhere.) "So why are you only on volume four? You look like you would be a comic buff and you looked kinda bored reading that." I said.

He hung his head low as if he was in shame " I have read this over and over probably twenty times. No one will take me to get another one, so I am pretty bored." I felt kinda bad for him, I guess he has never been into the 'dirty' part of town or like the ghetto.

"What about video games?"

"Most of the games we have are soccer, two player, and Alec and Jace are usually already playing so I don't really get to play." He said, trying to look happy but you could tell that he was sad about that.

"Well you are in luck." I told him, pausing for drama but he interrupted me.

"Why?" He asked in wonder.

I smiled, "Because I have nothing planned tomorrow, have a friend I need to see again, know a great comic book store, have a great gaming lounge, and a certain boy to play video games with." I said. He gave me the biggest grin, I felt like it was going to ingulf his whole face. "So, do we have a date?"

"Yeah!" he said, than we sat there while he was calming down.

_**Jace's POV:**_

Izzy had just talked to Alec and I about going to Pandemonium tonight, but neither one of us wanted to go, so Izzy suggested Monday afternoon, and we said we would try but probably couldn't because we had to keep in shape over the summer for soccer season next year.

"Ugh.. Fine; I'm going to find Clary!" She said storming off. Alec and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes. Izzy could be such a drama queen.

"I'm going to make sure Max is in bed." I told Alec. He gave me a nod and I went to Max's room.

I don't know why but ever since I was adopted I always liked Max the most. I think it is because he's so innocent. It could be that he doesn't judge me, or that he always looks up to me for some reason? I don't know, but I have always felt a bond that held tight with him. Once, I tried to do the 'not a player' act but the girl didn't like Max, and was mad that I spent time with him, told him more about me than she knew. So I dumped her and gave up on the 'not-a-player' act.

I was walking up the corridor that lead to all of the kids rooms. Since everyone had an apartment-like room, we had a long hallway. I heard a squeal come from the room at the end of the hallway, Max's room, then a peal of laughter.

What was going on in Max's room? Right as I was going to look through the door I hear a straggled, "If you don't stop, I won't hang out with you tomorrow!" The laughter stopped abruptly.

I walked into the door frame only to see Max sitting on the bed and Clary in a defensive position. What was going on? "Ok, I'm going to go now." Clary told Max, not knowing that I was there.

Max put on his best puppy dog face, which was really good. "I will be here at 11 to pick you up."

"Ok." I saw Clary's eyes glance over at me for a minute, so she did know I was here. She let out a chuckle and went to give Max a hug, I saw her whisper in his ear. Lucky I was good at lip reading, "If you ever tell anyone about what just happened I will come over, burn your Xbox and comic book, and will come back every year and do it again," she then let him go and walked away. Once she got to me and the door way, she waved at Max and said a goodbye to me.

Max had the most shocked face, "Do you think she would actually do it?"

I knew he knew about my ability to read lips, "Sadly, yes." He looked like he had just seen a ghost, than someone told him he did. "Come on, lets go to bed."

He nodded his head and slowly crawled into his bed. I tried to pry out of him what had happened, but he wouldn't budge. All he said was that he was going to hang out with Clary tomorrow. I guess she really scared him. I then said goodnight, put his light out, and left his room. What is that girl going to do with him tomorrow? And why, oh why, do I feel jealous of Max?

It's late and I just want to get this chapter up so I'm just going to write the questions that I ask myself every time I read someone else story's.

Questions:

there a problem with POV's?

was event #1

was event #2

was the overall story.

5.I there anything that I need help/ you want to help me on?

6. How was the length?

7. How was the feeling?

8. Anyway you want this story to go?

9. How are the characters?


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry, it took so long people but I'm just not feeling it. I have been on vacation without electronics for three weeks now, and finally got back to type this up. Writers block is getting its hands on me, and making me want to just stop writing altogether. Hopefully that doesn't happen, plus none of my recent chapters are getting updates, so I'm a sad Artdrunky.

Clary's POV:

I woke up stretching my arms. _What time is it? I didn't set my alarm,_ I think to myself. I look over and not only do I register that it is 10:00, I feel a huge wave of relief wash over me; That gives me plenty of time to get ready. After a quick shower I threw on a plain yellow undershirt and a cropped batman shirt that I paired with jean shorts. I grabbed a pair of comic heels, some cute accessories and left my hair down. I ran downstairs to find my mom and Luke sitting at the table eating breakfast. I gave them both a kiss on the cheek and told them my day plans while munching on an apple.

I was actually looking forward to spending the day with Max. I think Max is a really cool kid, but a little neglected since he is the youngest by far. So, I'm going to give the poor boy some well-needed attention. It was only 10:25 AM by the time I got in my car, so I decided I would go get Simon's number from Izzy. She told me today was her mall day, and about how it's time for her to get a protein shake from the food court.

I pulled up to the mall, and as I was stepping out of the car I was greeted by a chorus of whistles. Sure enough there was a group of guys a few cars down. Wow, guys could be really annoying. So to show them to back off, I gave them the bird and walked away. Once inside the mall I looked around for a tall, probably sparkly, raven-black haired girl. I found her a few feet away, flirting with the poor bastard who was working at the Jamba Juice.

I walked up to the Jamba Juice unnoticed, thanks to all the other people in the mall and my small figure. I approached the counter and said, "I need three mediums. One raspberry, one orange, and a mango from you." I said pointing at the worker, "And from you I need Simon's number." I finished pointing at Izzy.

It took a few seconds before they processed what I was saying, but Izzy finally answered, "Clary, are you going to join me shopping?" She asked with a wide smile.

"Um... no. I'm here for the reason I said, three smoothies and Simon's phone number." I told her as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Oh, ok." Then she pulled out here phone, clicked a few things, and put it back in her pocket. My phone dinged signaling I had a text message, but at the same time the guy from the store told me that my smoothies were done. I decided to pay him and get out of his hair first. So I paid him, picked up my smoothies, and headed to the car. Once I got settled in the car, I pulled my phone out of my pants pocket and saw that Izzy had texted me Simons number. So I dialed his number while I was pulling out of the parking lot. On the third ring he picked up.

"Hello?" He said with as much questioning he could muster. It sounded like he had just gotten up.

"Is Wonder woman sleeping?" I asked in a chipper tone. I called him Wonder Woman because when we were younger we would always call each other by a super hero's name. It was always someone different, since we both loved comics and stuff we could tell if the other was insulting us or not.

"What! Who is this?!" He asked a little more startled.

"Someone who would like to take you down to 'Marvel at the Marvel's'." I said, knowing that he loved that place, "You still live with your mom?"

"You going to take me to Marvel at the Marvel's? I'll be ready ten minutes. Yes, we live at," I hung up on him, I knew where he lived; I could walk there in my sleep.

I had been at the Lightwood's house for a few minutes but wanted to finish the phone call before I got Max, so he could have my attention. I walked up to the house and knocked. I understand how teenagers are with sleeping in so I just knocked. No one answered; maybe I was early, so I decided to check my phone, 11:05AM. Nope, wasn't early. I was welcomed in this house more than Izzy, and I was not being patient today, so I walked right in.

"If you are naked, for the love of God, put some pants on!" I yelled through the house. After waiting a few minutes, I called out for Max and went on a search.

I was a few minutes into my search when I saw someone sneak into the kitchen out of the corner of my eye. I hadn't checked there yet, so I thought it would be a good place to check.

I walked into the kitchen to see Max sitting at the counter. Found him! I walked into the kitchen only to see a flash of gold over by the fridge, and then it hit me. Max seemed pretty comfy where he was, Jace must have been the one I saw sneak in here. Jace was in the fridge fiddle farting around, his body hidden by the door. I turned towards Max, who had registered that I was here, and put a finger over my lips to shush him and dove behind the island.

"Ow!" I whisper-yelled, I had hit my head under the island counter. Max had started to giggle, but quickly covered it with a cough. I heard the fridge door close and my head started pounding. What was my plan? Then my plan came to me when Jace leaned onto the other side of the island. Jace was facing the door to the kitchen so he wasn't expecting me to be there, I didn't know what I was getting back at him for, but I was.

With that I popped up, putting my hands on my hips "You ready to go Max?" I said enthusiastically. I looked over to see Jace's reaction. He would have jumped out of his pants, if he had any on! I mean he was covered, but not with much. It looked like he took a girls spanx and threw them on. He had also thrown a cup of milk across the room, and spit-took some that was already in his mouth.

I felt my cheeks rise to a good 104 degrees, and quickly averted my gaze over to Max. I saw Jace turn to see who did that, only to meet the same shade of red that I was.

"I thought I told everyone in this house to put pants on!" I said, still not looking at him.

"Well, these are pants!" He said full of anger, but I think I caught a little bit of embarrassment in there.

Me, being on the roll that I was on, responded like any normal smart ass would, "For underwear, not real clothes!"

We stood there glaring at each other for a good few seconds before he broke it. "I'm going to take a shower." He said in defeat, "If you need anything from me Max, call me."

Both Max and my eyes followed him out of the room. I rolled my eyes back to Max. "You ready?" I asked Max again.

"Yeah, my mom even gave me $20.00 for shopping." Max said; he looked so happy that he could explode. "Well then, let's stop wasting the day. Let's go!" Then we raced out to my car. I let Max sit in the front seat of the mustang.

Once we were in the car on our way to Simon's, I decided it would be a good idea to tell Max that he was tagging along. "So, you remember that guy I was talking about last night? The one who was my best friend?" I asked Max, not looking over at him. That was for two reasons 1) I was scared that he would not want Simon to come and 2) I was driving for heaven's sake, you're supposed to keep your eyes on the road, not the passenger's seat!

After taking a big slurp of his smoothie, he said "Yeah, I remember you talking about him." That was a start. "So, I kind of invited him to come, is that ok?" I asked, still keeping my gaze stuck ahead.

"Sure, as long as you don't forget I'm there." I felt kind of bad for him at that moment, but Simon and Max would probably become the best of friends after today. That is if Max loves video games and stuff as much as Simon does. "Good, then when your fingers get tired I will still have someone to play with." I said in a sarcastic tone. "Well, I don't think we'll need him." Max responded. I took one hand off the wheel and ruffled his hair, and we started laughing.

I had just gotten to contain my laughter once we got to Simon's. At first we were both laughing, then Max settled down and I couldn't stop laughing. That made him start laughing and we just switched on and off all the way there. "Ok." I said taking in a deep breath, then slammed my hand on the horn three times. Simon and I had come up with this when we were like, in seventh grade. We had decided one honk meant something like good morning, two honks meant get your ass out here, and three honks meant something good.

Max and I sat in the car for a good thirty seconds before I heard Simon's heavy front door slam shut. Simon has never known how to not slam that door. I looked through the blacked-out windows to see the same shaggy-haired Simon, just a little older. I was going to yell at him and ask what he was doing, but then I remembered that he and I haven't even seen each other for a good three years. I opened the door and started to get out, one way or another I had to. That was the only way you could get in the back. As I stepped out Simon's eyes grew to the size of his head.

"Hey Nerd. What's took you so long? Your smoothie is crying to be slurped," I yelled at him.

"Clary," He said and I nodded telling him he was right, "You are more of a nerd than I am little red." He said, hoping I remembered the memory. I did.

When we were younger we loved comics so much we wanted to have our own. Simon made me one, Little Red, and gave it to me on my tenth birthday. "Get in the car" I said pretending to be annoyed but my voice had a hint of playfulness to it.

When Simon made it over to my car he was going to go around and head to the passenger's seat, but I put my hand on his chest when he passed me. "No, I don't think so. You get the back my shaggy old friend." He furrowed his eyebrows at me but took the safe route and climbed behind the driver's chair.

Once I got in and started the car back up, Simon beat us all to conversation. "Who's he?" Simon asked me.

"That, my good sir is Max." Max gave a little wave, "I promised him I would show him Marvel at the Marvel's, he has never been there before." Simon gave a little gasp. "And, he is my best friend's younger brother. She has three." I said to him before he could ask another question.

I didn't tell Simon that Max was Izzy's little brother because Simon gets weird when he is under pressure. And I didn't tell Max that Simon was Izzy's boyfriend, because I wanted Max to see Simon as Simon not as another one of Izzy's boyfriends. I will tell them both later, but they need to meet each other and play a few games together before that.

Max's POV

We were in a weird part of town that I had never been in. It was really dirty and looked like everything was broken. Where I live nothing looked like that, upstate it was all prestige and clean, unlike where we were.

I was really excited to see what Clary was planning for today, but then we pulled up to an old dry-cleaners. I really hope this doesn't end up like that one time when Jace wanted me to bond with his new girlfriend, they were pretty serious. Jace sent me off with her for a day of bonding. But that day turned out to be the worst day of my life. She made me do all of her chores and dirty work, while she sat and ate ice cream.

"Are we at the right place?" I asked, hoping it would sound like an innocent question. Clary bent down at her knees and put her hands on my shoulders. Then she talked in kind of a whisper voice, "Max, Izzy told me about what happened with Jace's girlfriend, but you just have to trust me." She said and then got up.

Simon and Clary walked over to the door of the dry cleaners but were bee lining over there because they kept punching and running into each other. I pulled out my phone to send Jace a text.

**Might be another GU thing, we are at a dry cleaners? PP- Max**

We named the situation with Jace's girlfriend GU as in girl user, and I sent him a PP which stands for Pinpoint, which told him where I was when I sent the text.

Then I took a leap of faith and followed Clary and Simon into the dry cleaners. When we walked in, it looked like what you think a dry cleaners would look like. White walls, a little desk, a rack of clothes, and a back room. But there was a weird comic styled scanner on the counter, that was were Simon and Clary were headed.

Simon pulled a card out of his wallet and scanned it, pressed a few buttons and then stood off to the side talking to the lady who worked there. I walked up to Clary so I could see what she was doing when she scanned a card that she pulled out of her wallet. First she scanned it than her picture popped up on the screen and it had four buttons like the 'Wii' when you are selecting players. She selected the number two than it took her to a screen that had 1-10 on it, she picked one. Then it beeped and the screen went clear.

"You ready?" Clary asked me. I looked up at her; I was so confused but still said yes. Then she led me down a flight of stairs and into a big open room full of people. The room we were in was about the size of a normal living room, it had 7 big dark red sectional in the middle of the room and on the other side had a bar. There was a big screen for each couch. I saw a X-box, PlayStation, and the newest 'Wii' in a box on the wall under each TV. The room was pretty dark, except for a few little lights that didn't do much, and all the TV's were on so they helped with lighting.

Clary led Simon and I over to one of the couches, and we all plopped down. "What do you want to drink?" Clary asked me,

"Umm...Mountain Dew." I said hesitantly.

"Simon," Clary said loudly and like a drill Sargent, "A Mountain Dew and a Cherry Coke." Simon pulled his hand up to his forehead, "Yes, ma'am!" Then he got up and walked off to the bar.

"What is this place?" I asked Clary. She got up and walked over to a wall that was covered in video games before she started talking.

"This is 'Marvel at the Marvel's', you can play any of the games on the wall or your own on any of these TV's. There is a big comic room over by the bar, and a few private rooms that you can use. You can do this all free, if you have a card." She explained, than picked a case off the wall with an 'ah' and walked over to the TV that was in front of our couch. "You cool with playing Call of Duty: Zombies 11 for a little? You can choose what you want to play next."

"Yeah that sounds great." I said. I was still a little cautious of what was going on. But I might as well enjoy it.

Jace's POV- (10 minutes later)

Clary would wish she was never born if she does anything but entertain Max. I already made that mistake once, and I'm pretty sure I scared Max for life. The poor boy might as well turn out gay, being afraid of girls. I hope that doesn't happen but it is very possible thanks to me.

I pulled up to a dry cleaners that Max was supposedly in. He sent me that text, with the Pinpoint and the Pinpoint said that this should be the spot. I walked into the dry cleaners only to see a normal dry cleaners and a teenager loudly smacking her gum and reading a magazine.

"Hello," I said sliding on the counter, "Have you seen a young boy and a red head walk through here lately?" She looked up and her jaw dropped so I could see the gum she was recently chewing. "I really need to find my little brother and sister." I said pulling the caring brother card, sometimes when I would ask for Izzy the person wouldn't help me because she didn't want me to see (what they thought) was my girlfriend.

"Uh- s-sure," she stuttered, "They went into Marvel at the Marvel's, through the first door on your right and down the stairs." She said forgetting her gum and twirling her hair with her finger.

I followed her direction; they led me into a large game room downstairs. It looked really cool, but I needed to find Max first. I looked around and there he was, playing some war game with some black haired nerd. Typical. I walked over to a stool that stood behind the couch. I noticed someone sitting next to me, "I'm betting on the little guy." Not taking my eyes off the screen.

"That kid hasn't played a game like this since his past life, I love the kid but Mr. Nerd's got him beat." I turned my chair and so did the person sitting next to me to face each other. I saw that I was sitting next to none other than Clary.

"You're on." I said. She gave me a smirk before saying, "First, you'll lose whatever you are betting so don't put anything that you would care, wait you don't care, scratch that." She said jokingly I could tell she didn't really believe that, but I still stuck my tongue out in response, "How," Clary was about to talk when she was interrupted by a guy saying "Get a room!" then our heads were flung at each other. I didn't have time to respond before Clary's opened (In shock) mouth smashed into mine.

CLIFFY! SO YOU DECIDE!

Ok, so I'm starting something new where you decide how quickly I update:

5-0 reviews- 4 weeks (except reviewers)

10-5reviews- 2 weeks

15-10 reviews-1 week

20-15 reviews- 4 days

30-20 reviews- 3days

30+ reviews- the day I finish, or that day.

That is my new routine so it's up to you. Some that are really long/brighten my day will be counted as two, and just Update will be counted as half, plus a winner each week will get a preview!

Lets hope this works, or else you guys might not see this story much longer on FanFiction.

To see Clary's outfit check out my website

To see when I'm going to update check out my website

You might even get to see what Marvel at the Marvel's looks like

For mostly everything else check my website or PM me

**Oh, and my website is .com**

**OH and thank my New beta Cnopps! LOVE YA!**


	13. Chapter 13

Ok, you guys are amazing, I am having writers block, and so it took a while.

Let me clear up a couple of things

1. I'm not going to abandon this story

2. The reason I might is because I am having long term writers block

3. The new update system, is more like if I think it is a good amount of reviews, I'll update. Or if they are good, I'm not strict.

Story recommendations.

1-Our role in fate (lockedoutofheaven)

2- Target (lockedoutofheaven)

3- My burns, My memory, My soldier ( SarcasticChoices)

Jace's POV-

As my lips crashed into Clary's, and it felt like a million little electric sparks vibrated through my body. Without even thinking about it I started to move my lips with hers, and at first she was against it but then she complied.

We broke apart; someone on the couch started cheering. What the hell just happened? I asked myself. I looked over to see Clary; she looked like she had just seen a ghost.

"Ok, well if you think you are sooo good, I want to see you beat Clary." Said the boy that was sitting next to Max on the couch.

"I already played against her and won!" He exclaimed.

The nerd rolled his eyes, "Sorry to be a downer, but she-" he tried to finish but there was a hand clamped on his mouth.

"That's enough Simon. Stop being a poor loser or go sit somewhere else," Clary said, then a look of disgust painted over her face, "Ew, are you trying to lick my hand?" The nerd shook his head with her hand still clamped on his mouth. She pulled her hand away from his mouth and slapped him upside the head, "That's gross Simon. No wonder you don't have a girlfriend." He just smiled sheepishly and she shooed him.

"Clary will you play with me, for real, I don't want you to go easy on me." Max begged. Clary rolled her eyes just to shoot Simon a death glare. But she sat down and pulled her eyes off of Simon. "I have to warn you, I play very good and get into the game quickly. I get yelled at often for speaking vigilantly and getting violent," She said in a cautious tone.

"I don't care as long as you play; I never get to play these games. Alex and Jace don't play with me, and when they do it's a stupid soccer game." He said sadly. I guess that he didn't see that I was here, but that just broke my heart. I thought about it for a minute and he was right, we never did really play or hang out with him. I wanted to go up to him and tell him I was sorry. I'm not normally a sap but I saw the hurt that was in Max's face, it hurt me.

"Fine, but we're playing zombies because then we can be on a team. Or else this could end badly." She said with a smile that gave the poorly lit room a little bit more light and ruffled his hair. Clary sat down with Max on the couch, picked up a remote, and started clicking some things and eventually the screen came up with a picture of a farm and some happy music. I was kind of startled when the screen changed to a dark and ominous setting.

I sat there and watched as Clary and Max battled zombies, opened doors, and unlocked new guns. I had never really played any of these games, to be honest. The only reason I was watching was because I wanted to see if Max was ok and I couldn't bring myself to get up. I needed more of something, but I don't know what it was. I was lost in thought when a voice broke me out. "God, dammit. Max, revive me!" Then there was some muttering about crawlers, hellhounds and runners. As I was watching, Clary came into my mind. She was like a tide that washed over my thoughts.

This was not going to be good.

Clary's POV-

"Maaaaxxxxx," I wined, "Come save me." I felt like I was seven, but in a good way. I was on cloud nine, hopefully for feeling like I was seven, not for the recent events that involved Jace and me kissing.

"I'm coming Clary, just hold your horses," Max grumbled.

I can't hold my horses; they will either die by zombies or old age by the time you get here." Right after I said that, in my ever-so-lasting, whiney voice, there was some creepy music that signaled that we reached level 20. "Let's go fight together at the farm house, I'll get the window and door, you get the stairs." Then we were off on our split screens.

After about five seconds of level 20, Max had died, and in my attempt of saving him, _I_ died. I started yelling at the video game zombies, until Simon came over and put his hand on my shoulders, telling me that I will burst into flames if I didn't cool down. I took a deep breath and shook him off. Then, as I was looking over towards Max, my eyes flashed up only to connect with Jace's. I froze, remembering that kiss, but soon shook out of my trance. I took my stunned face and turned it into a very forced, sweet smile.

I went over and told Max to turn around so he could see that his golden buddy had arrived; I held his shoulders as he did. Right as he noticed Jace-I guess he didn't earlier- his smile almost engulfed his whole face. But before Max could do anything, Jace spoke. "We might need to invest in that game, what do you think?" Even though I doubted this was even possible, Max's smile grew. I felt a smile on my own face start to bloom, this boy was so cute. And this little brother to brother moment made me feel all good inside. Maybe Jace did have a heart- I would have never guessed.

"Well, Max do you still have that twenty with you?" I asked him.

"Yeah it's in my pocket." He put his hand in his pocket getting ready to pull it out but I stopped him.

"Leave it in there; you're going to have to save that for when we go to buy you some new comics." I said. I looked up to see Jace's reaction. It was the same as Max, somewhat of a smile, but looked really disappointed. "Go tell Jace to kick his butt in gear; even though we don't have to move that much, there is still some moving involved. He needs to unstick his butt from that chair. You do that while I go and try to find what corner Simon is crying in." I whispered into Max's ear. He gave a little chuckle as I walked to find Simon.

I found him in between the bar and our couch. "Come one whiny butt, we are going to go to check out some comic books." I said, trying not very hard to push him.

"But-"

"Deal with it, the little boy had talent at video games." I told Simon, he could clearly tell that I was tired of this shit so he got up and we walked over to Max and Jace.

"Did you tell him what I wanted you to tell him?" I asked Max tilting my head.

"Yep, I can tell you did your job too." I gave him a smile and looked up to Jace; he didn't have to ask his unanswered question. I could read it clearly in his face. He was wondering if it was really ok if he tagged along, I gave him a nod.

Simon and I led Max and Jace over to one of the doors that led to the comic portion of this store. This is what this place originally was, that is where it got its name, 'Marvel at the Marvel's' it means that you are going to Marvel at the Marvel's (being Marvel comics)

Max and Simon went crazy in here. Personally I didn't like comic's that much; I like them but Max has Simon and Simon has Max, so there is no need for me to be a third wheel. I guess Jace had the same thought that I did, so we got to sit next to each other in the only two chairs in the store.

I was feeling watched a few minutes after we sat down, I looked over. Jace wasn't staring at me. I started to look for cameras, only to find that there was a giant spider man looking down on me. I'm not going to lie I jumped. I was starting to calm down when Jace broke the awkward silence between us.

"What was that for?" He asked.

I looked at him with a "duh," expression, "Have you not noticed the life-sized spiderman staring down at us?"

Jace looked up and he raised an eyebrow. "No, I have not," Was all he said. I felt that string of awkward turn into a massive brick wall. I texted Simon that I was getting bored in here, and I was going to go outside. He said that was fine, and if Jace joins me, don't do anything that would be frowned upon. I didn't respond to that. I know that neither of them saw us kiss- they were too into their game.

"Do you want to go outside?" I asked Jace.

He looked up at me questioningly "Sure." he said cautiously.

Jace and I stepped outside and the heat immediately wrapped around me. I took a deep breath of hot air, to help me regain my focus, but it seemed to just fill my head with hot air. "Jace," I said but then lost my fire.

"Yes?" he said looking at me, inspecting me with his honey gold eyes. I felt a strong pull to just run into his arms and stay there in his warm embrace, smell his sweet loving scent. But I couldn't, this is Jace we were talking about. Jace Wayland, you know, the one who's the notorious player who broke girls' hearts daily for fun! I plopped down onto a bench that was in front of the store. I buried my head into my hands, trying to sort my feelings out, totally forgetting that just a minute ago I was talking to the source of my "problems". "Clary," Jace's voice broke me out of me reverie, "We need to talk." I dropped my hands from my face and took three deep breaths. I did not want anyone to know about the fact that I was about to make a reservoir of frustrated tears. I lifted my head and opened my mouth only to see the door to the Dry Cleaners open. I quickly un-tensed as Max ran up and showed me his newly bought comics. I had to put on a brave face, "Now, before we get rid of you and Jace, how about we get some Ice Cream!"

Jace's POV:

I took a deep breath before I fell onto my bed. My hair got my bed wet, along with a little drop everywhere else. What was happening to me? When Clary and I kissed I felt something, something I had never felt before. I was surprised, I mean, out of all of the girls that have kissed me that was the first one that made me feel that way. I wanted Clary, I wanted her to be here in my bed with me.

Wait? What! Now when does Jace Wayland ever want anything let alone anyone?! One side of me shouted. The other side nodding, if it could. I was being torn apart. And for what, sweet, beautiful, graceful, and caring Clary. Might I add a great kisser. I was just dreaming about what it would be like if we weren't shoved together, if we were on our own will, not someone else's.

I need help.

_Ok, let's see if I could figure this out by myself; I'll just list the Pros and Cons of Clary-that should help. Ok, Con's to Clary. Um...let's start with Pro's. Pro's to Clary: She is sweet, loves Max, is already friends with my siblings, is very pretty, is not arrogant, is not slutty, and is real. That's enough of that. Cons? She is my sister's best friend? No, that doesn't mean anything, just that Izzy would have to choose one of us to beat it if we hurt the other. Max would be happy as long as he is not forgotten. Alec- I don't think he will care. Wait, am I really thinking about this? What is happening to me?_

I needed to talk to Clary, soon. I needed to get this sorted out. And that is the image I fall asleep to, Clary. And she was there all night.

I had woken up with big smirk covering my face. Throwing on a shirt and some shorts I went down stairs for breakfast. Breakfast wasn't anything special; no one was up or here while I was. I felt my pocket vibrate, a random number texted me saying 'We need to talk, meet at one at park.' I had nothing better to do with my day, plus I had a guess for who this number belonged to. I checked the time 12:00, I had time. And with that ran up the stairs, and a feeling of excitement mixed with anxiousness was forming in my gut.

Clary's POV:

I woke up at 6:00 AM breathing heavily; I was not going to be able to fall back asleep. So with that, I got up, and threw on some shorts and a tank top. I jumped into my car and started my drive to the local coffee joint. I walked into the warm and cozy little shop just a few minutes later. I got a strong cup of coffee and a piece of lemon cake, just because I was in a sugary mood. I went and took a seat at one of the couches.

I was about halfway into my cake and my first cup of coffee when someone came in and sat on the couch next to me. I looked up and my eyes were met with an extremely glittery guy in front of me who had cat-like eyes. "Hello, darling. You look quite lonely today, do you need a friend?" I looked him in the eye, he stood his ground but I was full of question.

Right when I was going to say something Alec walked up to us, "Hi Clary." He said, his cheeks turning a nice shade of pink.

"Hey, Alec. What are you doing, up?" I never woke up this early, and he slept in more than I did.

He looked like he was pondering on what to say, but his sparkly friend beat him to it. "He is with me." the guy said while he waggled his eyebrows suggestively. I gave Alec a look that said this did not look like his 'type'.

"Well, you guys don't have to entertain me, I'm fine." I said, I wanted them to spend as much time as possible together, Alec needed it.

"No, no, I want to get to know you and this might ease an awkward silence." Alec's 'friend' said.

"Ok, well then you may join me, but I'm not sharing my cake." I said defensively. I felt the mood lighten a ton after I said that.

"Oh, and before I forget, I'm the Magnificent Magnus!" Alec's 'friend' said, putting his hand out. I put my hand into his and he kissed my knuckles, which caused me to blush, even gay guys flattered me.

Alec and Magnus went and sat on the couch opposite of me. We got talking about everything school, collage, vacations, and plans, just everything you can imagine. We even started talking about ducks towards one point of the discussion. Then we got onto the topic of soccer. Magnus said he had never really played or seen anyone play before. So Alec and I decided we would play with him. I ran home and got the soccer ball, and then went to meet Magnus and Alec at the park.

We played for a while, at first we just kicked the ball, then we did a game Alec and Magnus against me. Eventually Magnus said that he had to get home, so I waved goodbye, and continued kicking the ball. I was in the zone while kicking the ball around. I normally was completely focused on the ball, but all my mind could focus on was yesterday and when Jace and I kissed. It was around 12:00 that I decided that I needed to sort this out with Jace, because I was getting absolutely nowhere alone. I sent him a text to meet me here at one. I finished up my workout, found a taco truck, and grabbed something to eat.

Once I was done it was about one, so I went to see if I could find him. I think the reason I didn't tell him specifically where I was because there was that little chance that we could not find each other, but think of the devil and he shall he appear; Jace was turned around looking around with one foot on a bench. He hadn't seen me looking at his perfect build, but I just couldn't stop.

_Stop it right now Clarissa! Ok, get a grip, you can do this!_ I pepped to myself, before picking up the soccer ball I had been dribbling for a while and drop kicked it over to him.

It landed right on his head, my target. I felt a devilish smirk come up onto my face. Jace turned around with a bewildered look on his face. But then his gaze landed on me, and his face softened and his face morphed into a smile. Not a smirk, but a real smile came up on Jace's face. I pointed over to a gazebo, telling him to meet me there. But I guess it turned into a race, because I ended up working my already- tired body to the max, to beat him to the gazebo. Lucky my efforts paid off when he came running up after I already made myself comfy.

"We need to talk." Was the first thing I said even before making eye contact with him.

He came and sat down next to me, "Yes we do." We sat in silence for a few minutes, then I finally brought my eyes up to meet his. I couldn't stop myself from seeing what it would feel like if we weren't forced together. And I guess he had the same idea. Time seemed to go in slow motion. Our lips were slowly sliding closer together. Jace put one hand on my neck and my eyes fluttered shut. And the next thing I knew I had millions of electric bolts flying throughout my body. The kiss started out sweet and slow but it quickly deepened. We broke apart, both breathing deeply.

"We aren't that good with words, I'm guessing." I said.

He gave a little chuckle in response. "Well, I hope that answered any questions you had." He said

. "Just one more," He looked sideways at me, telling me to continue, "What does this mean?" I asked, totally unsure of myself.


	14. Question

sorry, guys I will be updating within the next few hours. I just relised that my story needs to be cleaned, and freshend up. It will be going through this today. But I need to ask you all one question.

1. Should I bring the bad people back, or (2) should I just end it on a nice Clace moment.

If I end it on a Clace moment, it will end within the next few chapters. But I do have a couple stories that I want to start writing, so thoes will get up sooner. Not I want you all to remember this is my FIRST story, so that is why it has a lot of flaws. Just hang in there for a few more days, and it will all be sorted out! I just need you to vote. I will have a poll on my profile, or you can review or PM the answer to me! I'm not sending out thanks right now, that will be sent out in the next chapter. So I'm not forgetting anyone! That's all for now!


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok, so I have finally decided where I want this story to go. I think it will be about 5 more chapters. It will involve the bad guys but not in the way you think. Now, I'm going to do some responses. **

**Story recommendations:**

**The Devil and Angel Within-Nicolexox2715**

**Broken and Alone-xoxcassie382xox**

**Mortenela High School-kairiluvzu830**

**Class Exclusive-kairiluvzu830**

**In the Air-MrsTateLangdon LOVE THIS STORY!**

**Thanks to the one and only cnopps author of City of Love**

**And Thanks to beta-author, who wrote Protecting Clary (An amazing story!) who kicked my but into gear!**

**Here you guys go the chapter you have been waiting (way to long) for!**

Clary's POV;

I tilted my head down to look down at my lap and started to fidget with my hands."Umm," He said with the same amount of embarrassment clouding his voice.

I heard someone yell my voice from just a few feet away. My eyes shot up only to land on my nerd, Simon. "Simon?" I stuttered. I looked at Simons face, and it broke my heart. His normal smile that landed on his face had turned into somewhat of an open frown. His normally bright and cherry eyes looked like they had cracked. The only other time I had seen him like this was when he found out that his father had died. What could have made him feel so hurt?

I turned my head to look at Jace, and I could see his thick walls reforming. His eyes were stuck on Simon, but it was clear that he was talking to me. "That nerd is worked up over nothing. Has he never seen anyone kiss you before, plus I thought he had a girlfriend." He said with more venom than someone should even have in their body. I don't know why Simon was so hurt, but Jace was in no position to say what he did, the way he did. I saw Simon dash across the park but I needed to put Jace in his place.

"He's not worked up over nothing! No, no he hasn't seen me kiss anyone that isn't family, because before you I never had. And what gives you the right to go talking shit about someone, when you don't have a legit reason? Nothing." and with that I turned around and dashed after Simon.

God, when did Simon develop the lungs to run this far, last I remember he had asthma. We had pretty much made it to his house by now, which is about 2 miles away. Once, we got to his house he stopped on his front lawn. He was panting and had doubled over gasping for air. I didn't stop running, even though I knew no matter how hard he tried he wouldn't be able to go any farther. But I am in full speed, and can't just dig my feet into the pavement to stop. So I ran straight into Simon, and we both went flying.

Once we landed, I could hear that Simon's breathing was getting even worse. So I ran inside to the kitchen to see if his mom still left an emergency inhaler in the cabinets.

She did!

I grabbed the little tube and ran out to Simon, shaking it on the way. I sat him up and handed him the tube. When he was finally breathing normally I smacked him on the top of his head.

"Hey, what was that for?" He asked rubbing the back of his head.

"For running off without a valid reason." I said narrowing my eyes at him.

"Well to be honest, I don't really have a reason." He said looking up at me. I sat on my feet, going down from the kneeling position I was in while helping him. Hoping that he would get that, since I sat down he should continue, and he did. "I guess that it was just a big shock, and it was weird considering the crush I had on you." He said looking ashamed. After that we just sat there, he was staring at the grass, me staring at him. Finally the initial shock and panic wore off. I was remembering the first time Simon had an asthma attack. We were in like second grade, playing on our nintendo's in his room. When he started breathing heavily, I didn't know what to do because his mom had went to the store for a few minutes. When she got back we rushed Simon to the hospital where he stayed overnight.

I gave Simon a big hug and he hugged me back. I told him that I forgave him, and we just stayed in the hug for a few minutes. I could tell we were sharing thoughts on his first asthma attack, when his dad died, and tons of other moments we had gone through together.

Ten minutes later the only thing that changed was that I dropped my head to his shoulder while he rubbed my back. I lifted my head to tell him something but a hand on my shoulder jerk me back and on to the grass. "What the fuck do you think you're doing!" a raged voice yelled at me. I looked up only to see Izzy standing over me with steam blowing out of her ears. My eyes widened in shock, why would she be mad at me?

"Tell me what you were doing!" She yelled at me pulling my shirt up. I stood up, wow her rage is contagious.

"I was going to tell him something," But I was cut off by Izzy.

"Bullshit!" was all she said. I stared at her incredulously. Who does she think she is, storming in and telling me what I did and didn't do? "I thought we were friends, but no, the one guy I actually like you have to go after."

I was going to fight on, but she was a raged teenage girl, most likely pms-ing. So I wasn't going to go there. I was already worn out today. "You know what, whatever. Think what you want to think Izzy, I'm not going to care. You were my friend, but I feel like a friend shouldn't be that fast to judge. Therefore, carry on with your life Isabelle Lightwood. Until you can find a way to not judge someone at first glance, keep me out of it." I said and stormed back to the park to get my car. I was fuming; I couldn't believe she would have the nerve to say that. Simon and I did not like each other that way, I liked someone else. No, Clary, get yourself together! I just totally shut my brain off, and was on autopilot for the remainder of the way home.

–-

I walked into my house, only to trip over a pile of bags by the front door. My mom nor Luke were here but I didn't give the bags any thought. I just laid there and kind of gave up. I was so done with the day. First Jace, then Simon, then Izzy, now I'm partially on top of a pile of bags. It's picture perfect! I heard someone clear their throat, but just raised my hand and swatted them away.

I didn't even think to think about the fact that no one was supposed to be in my house, until I found myself being thrown over some ones shoulder. I opened my eyes just a little only to see my brother John! I hadn't seen John for two months. He went to this cool college program that takes you to almost every college in the U.S. and you stay the night. They only do it during your senior year, and there are a few teachers so you also still learn the stuff that you would at school.

Then I felt myself being heaved off his shoulder and on to the love seat. I knew this process; he was going to start tickling me. I hated being tickled. To avoid this torture, I quickly rolled off the love sack and booked it to the kitchen. I made it into the kitchen.

Years ago, we decided that the kitchen was kind of safe zone. When mom would be in the kitchen cooking we would always run in screaming. Once I ran in to her and she had something in her hands. Needless to say it ended up all over the kitchen. So we all agreed that you just have to survive, in the kitchen, for a minute. Then the whole feud is forgotten.

It took John a good thirty seconds to make it to the kitchen, since he didn't know where it was. Finally he got in and when he got about two feet away from me I jumped up and ninja rolled over the counter. That took me to an untouchable area. He could run around the counter, but then I'd just run the other way. He could also jump over it, but that would give me enough time to run away. So we were stuck, and we stayed stuck until my minute was up.

Than John came around and gave me a hug. I kind of felt suffocated, because he was only a head and a half taller than me, but I didn't care. "So, do I have to sleep on the couch, and live out of my suitcase, or do I get a room?" he asked after our little moment. I pulled back rolling my eyes, "Go get your bags, before you kill someone else." I went with him to grab a bag, then I brought him upstairs to his room.

He walked in with awe painted on his face, but quickly threw it off. "I'm going to have to go shopping to get enough stuff to fill this room." Was the only response he could muster.

"No," I said stretching it out, "You have just enough stuff to fill it, and not be able to make it a mess." I said.

"Aw, but I like making messes." He pouted while I just shook my head, "I think I have enough sports equipment to fill it. Speaking of that, where is it?"

I looked at him and smiled a bit, "Oh, that all went downstairs to the exercise room." I said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Yeah, but the room is always going to be busy." He whined.

"I know; I'm always in there. But I'm pretty small so I feel like you can fit in there with me, plus I have to go to soccer. So, it's open in the mornings and a couple of hours after school." It took John a minute to figure out what I was saying, but once he did he was still a bit uncertain.

"You made the soccer team?" I nodded my head

"And why does this stun you so much? I mean it wasn't easy, but luckily I took that debate class. Because the coach was hell bent on not letting me join. He's a stereotypical ass." He grinned approvingly.

"That's my little sis." He said patting my head.

I just gave him a death glare, "I will give you some time to get adjusted. I'll be in the exercise room if you need me." John opened his mouth to say something but I knew what he was going to say. "You can find it because the music will guide you." I said exiting the room.

I started on my way down the stairs. I didn't need to stop anywhere because we had a lot of 'tiger's milk' energy bars (which are the best) and a mini fridge full of water. I got down there, turned on the music, and started with some push-ups.

My family and I weren't necessary rich, but upper middle class. We owed this to Luke's book store, and if it got a little more popular we could hit the rich class. But most of the money would go to charity. If this happens the only thing that will change in our lives is that we will all get a new car. Yes, I know we just got the mustang, but that was everyone's. I was just the one who needed a car so I used it. It was really the family's car, so if we needed to go to a nice dinner or something we wouldn't feel left out. We get this because it is a deal we made; years ago we gave our money, the money we would use for a car, to Luke and his bookstores. It helped his name get out there. We did have to go through tough times to get here. About a month or two of my life was spent on the streets, because out house got repossessed. But that was all they were paying for. Plus our house may sound grand but it really isn't that big. The rooms are big because we only need five rooms, plus kitchen and stuff. We just invested in what we needed, not extra space.

–-

As I was getting ready for bed, I was amazed at how I forgot the events that happened earlier today. I had totally blanked on them when John got here. I was happy about that, which was just too much. Two people hated my guts in one day. New record for me. But it should all sort itself out, hopefully.


	16. Chapter 16

**Firstly, this is not Beta'ed I just really wanted to get it up, but I read over it like 15 times. I hope to get at least one a week, if not more. I'm doing pretty good at it. Sorry Cnopps, for not getting it betta-ed first. But here you go, things will be wrapping themselves up in the next few chapters.**

**Clary's POV:**

John and I pulled up to this cute little diner, in the blue mustang. I looked out the window only to see Izzy, Alec, and Jace in a headed argument. I wondered what they were arguing about so I rolled my window down a bit, to only get the ending of their conversation. "But Alec, she's here." Izzy complained while Jace just stood there staring off into space. "That doesn't mean we can't eat here." he said plainly. "Urg, fine, but I'm not sitting anywhere close to her!" She spat than stormed inside. It took me a minute to figure out that they were talking about me. I didn't want to be on these terms with them, but it will all workout in time. If it doesn't, well than we will see where we are at that point in time. I tried to convince myself, hopefully that won't take to long. I mean all I did to Izzy was hug my best friend! In my book that is not even close to a crime. She was mad about it though. I will have to ask her what her real problem was, but she is probably just over dramatizing. It sounds like something she would do, and if it was because I was friends with Simon, she would have to get over it. Simon and I had a strong bond, that I loved, but that also caused the Jace problem.

I don't get what his deal was. He had no reason to speak about Simon that way, plus he was worrying me. I had strong feelings about him, feelings I didn't want to have. If I kept this up my live would turn into a five care pile up. It would stop traffic all ways, and take a long time to clean up. Car one-soccer: would just tun into a mess having to deal with him along with everyone else. I would totally follow the girl stereotype, and would most likely be kicked off the team. Car two me: Well of course. I would most likely be crushed, because let's be honest. I'm a girl. If a boy does this and that than I would most likely melt, and if you don't have anything to melt in, it's just a big mess. Why do you think they have cups? Car three friends: When I'm affected so are my friends, plus most of my friends are connected to Jace somehow. Izzy is his sister. Alec is his brother. Max is his other brother. Simon is with Izzy. Car four family: My family would notice that I wasn't doing good, than try to get involved. That is never good. Especially since I have a pretty intimidating brother. Car five school: There are many affects to this cause, like how I would probably not do work. I would just sit there and feel sorry for myself. Or how I would have to see Jace every day. Many, many other problems. And no, I do not believe what all the other girls do, that he just needs to find that one girl. No, there is a saying "Player for life" for a reason. This could all be worse case scenario, but even if one car hit a wall, at one point they would all come following.

I know, since I love that family, and Izzy can hold a grudge forever. I don't know about Jace. I will most likely be the one to apologize or who starts the conversation, since that family doesn't like talking about those things You must force it out.

"Clary?" a voice took me from my thoughts.

"What?" I asked John looking at him with big eyes, not noticing that I just went to la la land.

"I've been saying your name over and over, whats up?" he asked me with a fair amount of concern in his bottomless pits.

I didn't want to even try to explain this so quickly covered it up with a mat, "Let's go get a table, before mom and Luke get here." He dismissed the question. Thank god.

I shouldn't feel hurt, well maybe I should. Anyways, I do. It made me feel like... to put it simply, shit. But for my family, I would suck it up and go enjoy a nice 'Welcome back brunch' for my brother.

We got inside and jot a booth on the farthest wall from the Lightwoods. It would have been nice to go over and say hi, but almost all of them have some stupid grudge on me. Okay, well, lets just try to forget about them. So, I plastered on a smile and dug myself into the menu.

From what I remembered the food here was pretty good, but we were still waiting for Luke and my mom to arrive. I just started up a conversation with John about soda. I know it's weird but in my family we can take one topic and morph it into thirty others. I also didn't want to start something that he would just have to repeat when mom and Luke get here.

We were ordering ourselves drinks when we finally saw Luke and my mom walk in. We waved them over but out of the corner of my eye I saw Jace, Izzy and Alec eating. Izzy was giving me the death glare. Jace wasn't even close to earth, but somehow mechanically fed himself, boys. Alec was staring at me with pity and question. I forgot I had never told hem that I even had a brother. Oops.

Right when my mom and Luke got to the table they hugged John. Of course, my mom almost broke into tears, and Luke was manly about it. After a few minutes of reading menus and ordering, we filled the atmosphere with laughs and smiles. I just with that my laugh and smiles would be more genuine and less forced. I couldn't get over the Lightwoods conversation and menacing glares. I really needed to fix all my problems with them, for mine and everyone else's sake.

Jace's POV:

Alec, Izzy and I all decided to go out for lunch, since the only person who wanted to cook was Izzy. But Alec and I wanted to live to see tomorrow. Once we go out of the car, a blue mustang came up. Not much people owned an electric blue mustang, plus we saw some red from inside the car. Izzy started to pout and I got lost in thought. What if that was Clary? It probably was. Would I talk to her? I don't know? I mean her kiss that we shared yesterday had been the best I had ever had, and I had a lot. I don't know what it is about her but I need her. It is not normal for a girl to run away after that. I don't fully remember what happened, but when the nerd came up I had a tidal wave of jealousy come and hit me. I don't know why, I think it had to do something with the way she looked at him. She felt for him, and I don't want her too. Than Izzy finally told us what happened to her. Alec was unimpressed, and I was just mad at how much connection they had. I didn't let my mind wander while Izzy and Alec were in a heated debate, or as heated as you can get with a I've year old, because that is how Izzy acts when she doesn't get what she wants. Than she muttered a fine.

Wait did Alec really just get Izzy to agree on something? Good Job, bro. I wonder if they would ask if I was okay, because I normally put all of my opinions in. But I was in my own little world today. We got one of the most secluded tables.

It was in a corner and was a booth. But it didn't have any other tables near it. I hear it was because they ran out of money, and got ahead of themselves. We were all looking at the menu's when a waitress came up to the table to get our drink orders. Normally I would make her fawn over me, but I wasn't feeling it. So, I just got a Sprite and when she left I saw some red behind her. I peeked over the menu and saw the one person who I couldn't get out of my head. Clary was completely across the store, she was sitting with a guy who was pretty scary, but she looked as comfy as can be. He had snow white hair, but it looked like someone put pepper in his hair, because he and black specks every now and then. I saw Clary's eyes wander over to our table for just a second, than she looked down to the table. Than the guy looked over and I would say it was a harmless glance, but I don't think that guy could be harmless if he tried. His eyes contrasted with the black specks of his hair. That is all they were was just a black abyss. Surrounded by pure white. I quickly directed my eyes back to the menu. Who was that guy? I could be wrong, but I'm pretty sure that we had something, Clary and I that is. I would put this as highly unlikely but maybe Clary is just a natural player but doesn't use it to her advantage. I can't stop this feeling of anger, that wants to push me over to that table and punch that guy. There are two things that are restricting me. One, he is scary, and two I don't know what or who I am to Clary. So I just ordered and ate as quickly as I could so could get out of there.

Clary's POV:

I had a good time at lunch. It was a little awkward whit Izzy always glaring at me but I tried to ignore that. We had just gotten home, well John and I did. Mom and Luke had toI decided that I might want to go over to the Lightwoods and try to clear this up or figure out why we are where we are. I would drag Simon along or talk to him, but he went on a tip to see his Uncle for the last few days of break. I thought it would be a nice present for him to come back and see that we were all on happy terms, hopefully.

I told John I had an errand I wanted to run, he was cool with it so I hopped in the mustang and headed over to the Lightwoods.

–-

I pulled up to the Lightwoods front yard and stopped there. I didn't know if I truly wanted to do this so I would find out on my walk up the driveway. Breath in, breath out. Now get out! I tried to pep talk myself. Abort, abort! Breath a few more times. So after that little bump I headed up the hill, it was ironic because I wanted this to be the downhill part, but I had to walk up hill.

I finally made it up to the house, and saw the garage open. Maybe I could find ONE of them! I really didn't want to deal with both Izzy and Jace at the same time. However, as I was walking up to the garage I heard two sets of voices. One of which I could tell immediately was Izzy.

I closed my eyes and took in one of the biggest breaths, I was surprised I didn't explode. I was shaking so bad, why was I shaking? This shouldn't be that much of a challenge. Okay, maybe it should. I mean I love Izzy to death and if she didn't forgive me, I don't think, well I try not to think that way. Jace, I don't even know what to think about him.

"You don't! She is a full out slut, who no one wants! That is why she goes for the 'lowest' and thinks she will get them! I swear Kalie is better than her! Don't even tell her name! And don't just walk away from me!" Than I heard the beep as the garage door, that leads into the house, was opened.

Umm... okay, I was going to continue walking on the other hand I could try to keep breathing. Despite my mental state my legs decided that the people in the garage needed to know I was here. I walked over to the front of the ajar garage, only to see a raven black haired Izzy and Jace's golden presence retreating. Almost immediately Izzy felt my presence and turned to singe me with her laser vision. "What are you doing here, you slut! Can't you tell where you aren't welcome" I didn't even have enough time to take a gulp before tear's were spilling out of my eyes and my body was having it's very own earthquake.

"Izzy!" a voice scolded, but it wasn't Jace's the voice belonged to Alec who was now standing behind me protectively. She looked up and looked at her brother with amazement. "How could you say something like that! All she did was hug her best friend, and now you think she is a slut! You should really start getting over yourself and forgetting that the world doesn't revolve around you!" Than before anyone could say anything else, he ushered me inside to leave a stunned Izzy thinking about what she had done.

**How'd you like it? Are you excited for the movie, I am! But no one will take me!:'''( Anyways, you know the drill. R&R**


	17. Chapter 17

Alec's POV:  
After Clary and I had left Izzy, I brought Clary up to my room. At first she just sat there, but once I got her to look at me she broke. I didn't think about how much this drama would have weighed on her. While I was holding her sobbing body I started to feel like if I let go, she would break. I don't know why, surely she had people hate her before. She felt so broken though, so I held onto her as if my life depended on it. Soon I felt her body relax, and that told me that she just cried herself to sleep in my arms.

That got me to thinking about myself, or more specifically, my sexuality. I know Clary accepted it as if it was me telling her I couldn't bake a cake. But would my family or the team take it that easy? So here I am, going through all of the people who I want to keep in my life, calculating how they would take the news. I glanced over Clary to see it was already 1:00 AM. God, I had to get to bed. I kicked out the thought of everybody rejecting me and started to think about Clary and how this felt right but in a friendly way, nothing more, nothing less. That was the last thought that I had before I was pulled into an unconscious state.

***  
I'm a very light sleeper, thats why I could hear my door open a little bit in the middle of the night. At least I thought it was the middle of the night; when I looked at my clock it said that it was 10:00 AM. I turned my head only to be attacked by a golden gaze that could kill. I felt Clary start to wiggle then rolled onto her back only to see Jace's aura go from "pissed off" to "bloody murder"'. I felt her flinch a little bit but before anyone could say anything Jace stormed out of the room.

Clary put her hand to her mouth and her eyes were wide, "Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry Alec. He's probably mad at me still. I'm so-," but I cut her off,

"Clary, honestly I don't think he is mad at you. I don't know what he is mad about. He probably went downstairs to the workout room. I'll go talk to him to see what's up. You can stay in my room if you want." Clary nodded her head and I got up to go talk to my crazy family.

Jace's POV:  
Punch, Punch, kick.

What is Alec thinking? Do I have to start calling dibs on who I want? Alec was sleeping with Clary and here I am thinking he was gay! Urg!

I threw all of my stress, anger, and frustration into the next kick that made the bag fly off the hook. As it thudded to the ground the door opened behind me, "Jace," Alec spoke wearily, "will you come into the recording lounge to talk?" I turned to glare at Alec. Just looking at his face made me flare up with anger again. I didn't want to be on these terms with anyone, let alone my almost brother. So I told him to give me a minute. I picked up the punching bag, put it back, and went to meet Alec in the recording lounge.

"Jace," Alec said right as I walked in the room, "can I just ask you what you are mad about?"

That threw me off. I don't know what made me do it, but i exploded. "What am I mad about? Hm, maybe the fact that I have unexplainable feelings for Clary, or that Izzy told me I couldn't lay my eyes on her without being bitch slapped? No I think I'm mad about the fact that I found my brother sleeping with Clary this morning, and I thought he was gay!" After I realized what I had said, I quickly shut my mouth.

Oh, crap I did not mean to tell him the last part, but it slipped. I instantly felt bad after I said it. That was not something that should be yelled out during a fight. "Alec," I said breathing out, in the gentlest tone I could muster.

"You're right." He said, still not looking up from his feet. "About h-how I'm, um" I saw Alec's adam's apple bob. He cleared his throat, "I am gay." he muttered.

"Okay, so what are you doing with Clary in your bed?" He looked up with a face full of confusion, but I spoke before he could, "No, it doesn't bother me that you are gay." He looked stunned at that one, but accepted it and moved on.

"She came over to talk to you and Izzy, but instead heard the ending of your conversation. After you went inside Izzy started to turn into a bitch, and started yelling at Clary, so I stepped in and told Izzy to cut it out. Then I brought her upstairs to my room, where she ended up crying herself to sleep. She knows I'm gay so I ended up falling asleep next to her. Nothing happened."

I let out a breath that I hadn't realized I was holding. I opened my mouth to say something to Alec when a crash interrupted us. It sounded like shattering glass.

This is totally not what you think, since this is like my last chapter I need to pull everything together. I couldn't do that with a shattering glass window, or could I? Tell me in the review you have been dying to post. Oh and yes this story is coming to an end, but I have tons of others I want to write. Plus since this is my first story, I won't make the same mistakes like I did in this story. Plus, if you have ever read 'Love is Hell' I'm going to try to do a fan fiction like that. P.S. Love is Hell is by like seven different authors (sadly no cassandra Clare, but there is Scott Westerfield who is amazing!)


	18. Chapter 18

Oh, and to see Clary's outfit go to:

clarys_date_oultfit/set?id=97273657

or to my website for this story,

.com

there will be a link on my profile!

Jace's POV:  
Alec and I were running up the stairs in a flash, having not even the slightest clue what was going on.

Once we finally made it into the kitchen the first thing we saw, or stepped on, was shards of glass and coffee all over the place. I looked over to see if Clary or Izzy were hurt only to see their faces covered with fear. They looked like they had just seen a ghost. Also I realized that they hadn't moved since we walked in. Alec and I shared a glance then walked over to the girls. I went on the left of the island, to Clary and Alec went to the right of the island, to Izzy.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked Clary while putting a loose piece of hair back behind her ear. Her face slowly turned to look me in the eyes, than she quickly pulled me into a hug. If it would have been under any other situation I would have been laughing, because her and Izzy did the same thing at the same time. But this looked way too serious for me to be laughing. So held Clary and while telling her it was going to be okay walked her into the living room.

Once in the living room I brought her to the couch and asked her again what was wrong. After 10 or so minutes she started to mumble things into my shirt. I had to strain myself to hear what she was saying but I guess she noticed so she peeled her head off of my shirt and looked up to me with the saddest emerald eyes the world could hold.

"I'm sorry, Jace." Was all she said, pulling her head up I questioned "What for, Clary." "Everything" Than her head was back, looking down at the couch. "I don't understand what do you mean."

She dragged a hand through her hair while taking a deep breath, "For running off in the park, for getting your shirt wet, and for making your kitchen a mess."

I'm not normally this caring but it was something about Clary that made me want to do any and everything to make her feel better. So I let a smile creep up on my face, "Clary, my shirt will dry, the kitchen can be cleaned," "And I can explain why I ran off." She finished. Not exactly how I would put it but it worked.

"I'm sorry, again, Jace. But see, I have feeling that I can't explain and when Simon came up I ran to the familiar thing. Simon has always been there for me, and I hate being confused. So when he ran up to us in the park I went to the thing, or person in this case, that I was comfortable with." She let all of this fall out of her mouth with lots of difficulty, but my smile kept growing. "So thats why. To sum it up, I have unexplainable feelings for you, that I'd told myself I'd never have." She said quietly like she didn't want me to hear.

"Clary, I need to ask you a question." She moved around a bit like she was getting ready to stand up, "Shoot." I took a deep breath, do I really want to do this? Yes, there was one doubt in my mind but I just threw it out, "Clary, do you want to go on a date tomorrow night?" She looked at me like I was speaking a different language.

She just sat there for maybe just a few minutes but to me it felt like hours. Why wasn't she responding? Ugh, this girl was going to drive me crazy.

Clary's POV:  
With all the things going on, could handle a boyfriend on top of it all? Well actually not much is going on, we all kinda sorted it out. Alec and I are as close as ever plus I think he is dating that Magnus guy. Izzy came in while I was waiting for Alec came back in, before we saw the news. Mac is still as sweet as ever. Now we are on the topic of Jace and I. I think I could put him in, plus Izzy has been begging me to get a boyfriend or a crush. She should be one with it if I let her doll me up before any time I hang out with him. So with my mind made up, "What time?"

His eyes widened and he looked up at me from the floor, I guess he wasn't expecting me to say anything. He gave me a big smile, not a smirk but a genuine smile. Then took me into a big hug that could probably kill me. "So is six ish okay?" I have him a smile and a nod. But then his eyes darkened a bit.

"Clary can you tell me what happened while I was downstairs with Alec?" He asked cautiously. I took a deep breath before responding. "Well Izzy came downstairs and we made up, than max came in dropping the paper off. Then we decided since we were waiting for you guys and I didn't want to get 'made over' that we would go through the news, with hopes of laughing at them. Right on the front page was the two guys who were with us in the ally, and two girls who look almost like our twins." I was shaking by now, Jace scooted over to try to sooth me but I couldn't even think about what happened to the poor girls. "The girls were kidnapped a few days before and found slowly dyeing. No way whatsoever to save them, they had lost about three fourths of their blood and only had enough to keep the pain coming and heart beating. They died about two hours after they were found. It's in debate if they execute the boys or not." I was holding in my tears but with each word it was harder to cage them, I was now just choking out the words, "It was the fact that they were after Izzy and I, but instead found look alike. That could have been us. If it weren't for us those two girls could still be living." I said losing control on my eyes I let rivers start to form down my face.

After a few minutes of Jace comforting me I had finally composed myself. We walked back into the kitchen to find Izzy and Alec in just about the same stage. I looked at Izzy and she returned my gaze, both soggy eyes looking to another pair of soggy eyes. Jace and Alec were looking at each other but I was more focused on Izzy, I couldn't drag my eyes away.

Than, ever so slowly, she walked up to me and gave me a big hug that I returned. "I'm sorry" was all she said. What was she sorry for? She was sorry for this happening, for being mad at me, for everything. No one else would be able to tell that but me, it was our connection.

***  
Clary's POV:  
"Ow, ow, ow," I sung.

"Clary I'm almost done, so deal with it!" Izzy screeched back at me.

"No"

"Urg, okay, I guess we are done then." She finally admitted defeat, Yes! I stood up doing a quick happy dance.

I started my journey through Izzy's room to the closet to look at myself to see if the pain was worth it. Halfway there I hear music come from downstairs. Great now Izzy's not going to let me down until the perfect song comes on. I got to the mirror only to hear Izzy throw something at me. Right as I ducked down a pair of green wedges slammed into the wall. Rolling my eyes I put the shoes with colorful platforms on then strutted over to the mirror. I wasn't that surprised that I looked unlike me, I mean I have endured this before. I just couldn't stop thinking, would I be good enough for Jace? I mean Izzy's good but no ones that good.

"Clary, you look perfect." Izzy said finding her way over to me. I just gave her a smile and she took me into a big hug. "Let's go."

We walked out into the hall, and Izzy dashed ahead. I swear, that girl and her dramatic entrances. Right as I was going to start walking down the stairs I heard the music shift to Cher Lloyds, Swagger Jagger.

"You can't stop looking at me, staring at me, be what I be." Was what accompanied me as I met Izzy's, Alec's, and Jace's gazed halfway down the stairs. Alec was looking at me like he would any time or day. Izzy looked at me like I was her greatest masterpiece. And Jace looked a little shocked but he had a big smile spread across his face.

I finally made it down the stairs and walked over to Jace, while Izzy and Alec were going to the kitchen.

Jace held his arm out, "You ready?" He asked. I let a wave of happiness sweep over me and drown me while I nodded.

So…..That's it. Did you guys like it? This is the end of the story for now, I could possibly continue it. But I want to try some other stories. Tell me how you liked the story in a whole, what can I improve on? I want you all to remember that this is my first fan fiction, like ever! Thank you so much! Look for a new story from me through the next month! Goodbye, for now.

-Artdrunky


End file.
